The Adventure of ATM and SUCK IT!
by kaykyaka
Summary: Are these DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what’s up with Shawn and Hunter. Last chapter up!
1. A Change Is Gonna Come

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: Are these DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

One - A Change Is Gonna Come

Melina brushed her hair dreamily in the mirror of her dresser as Johnny searched frantically for his room key. He was supposed to be looking for something else but he was hoping Melina wouldn't notice as she was reliving Monday Night RAW and her betrayal of Mick Foley thinking how cool she thought it was that she had cost a legendary wrestler his job.

"Johnny my white boot, what is it getting here via FedEx?" she yelled at the man who was rummaging around the hotel room with his butt in the air, "For crying out loud if I didn't have to throw it at you for being stupid I would be wearing both of them right now!" Cringing suddenly she paused mid-tantrum and looked at Johnny Nitro who was making so much noise trying to retrieve his room key from under the bed. Johnny looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes as the weight of her glare bore down on him. Melina huffed and slammed her hairbrush down on the dresser. Johnny gulped looking at the door and wondering if he should make a run for it while he still had a chance but by then Melina was on her feet: he was officially out of options. Standing over him with her hands firmly on her curvaceous hips Melina proceeded to tear into Nitro:

"Did it ever occur to you that I might still have my room key?" she snapped.

Nitro shook his head reluctant to get into an altercation tonight especially after Melina's big performance on RAW, "I thought you might need it like if you wanted to come back with someone else tonight,"

"After RAW? Now that would be pretty stupid now wouldn't it?" she asked cutting through him like a knife, "What would the fans think, we're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend remember?"

"Melina we _are _boyfriend and girlfriend," Nitro reminded her.

"I know that what's wrong with you?" she snapped her forehead creasing.

"I-I don't know---" before Nitro could finish stuttering Melina leaned over him and put her long finger under his chin and stared into his eyes.

"You don't know? Well I'm gonna tell you what's wrong with you, you're getting soft Nitro!" she yelled and pushed Nitro's face away from her dismissively and began to walk around the room as if she owned it, "Did you see me out there tonight, I was dominating, I was in control – I owned RAW! And here come you, Mr. I Can't Find My Room Key. Johnny you can't you do anything on your own. Wanna tag with your old buddy again huh? Do you miss your old pal Joey?" Melina teased sarcastically.

"No I _do_ want to be on my own!" Nitro retaliated then covered his mouth when he realized what he had said; he daren't tell Melina how much she was suffocating him. "I mean, alone with you," he recovered quickly with a smile. Melina smiled back.

"Well you better toughen up buddy boy otherwise you will be on your own,_ without_ me, _on_ the unemployment line, with your friends Joey and Mick Foley, how's that sound?"

Nitro shook his head in complete disgust but decided once again to keep his mouth shut knowing that he didn't wanna swap places with either Joey or Foley anytime soon. He picked up his room key from under the bed then noticing a fluffy white boot he dragged that towards him as well.

"I found it!" he piqued up and Melina rolled her eyes and picked up a bag of cookies from off the night stand.

"Congratulations, here have a cookie!" she said sarcastically and threw a cookie a Nitro. When it hit him on the face and bounced onto the carpet she snapped her fingers for Nitro to hand her the boot. Nitro swallowed hard holding the boot like it was all he had left of his dignity; he'd never felt so low. He opened his mouth to speak then noticed that Melina took the way he was clenching the boot in his hand as an act of disobedience and Nitro could barely register the change in her demeanor before she started throwing more cookies at him.

"Eat it!" she barked and Nitro quickly picked up the cookie and ate it.

"Eat this one too!" she said flipping another cookie onto the floor and Nitro obeyed, "And this one!" she said and continued to flip the cookies onto the carpet until the bag was done. She laughed as Nitro ate every single one of them and didn't even pause for breath.

"Oh my God you're so funny, enough already we're gonna be late Trish and Lita are expecting us", she snatched the boot from off of the floor as he continued to eat the cookies and laced it up.

"How do I look?" she asked posing for her boyfriend, Nitro gave her a thumbs up with a plastic smile. "Oh Nitro you got crumbs all over your face, come here," as Melina licked her finger and rubbed the remnants of chocolate chip and cookie from Nitro's mouth, Nitro thought that maybe if he held his breath long enough he would pass out and die. Anything was better than a night out with three of the worst women he had ever met in his entire life. Lita was hollow, Trish was a liar and Melina was a man in disguise and he was the battered wife who had just eaten cookies off of the floor. It wasn't a matter of if he wanted to join Joey on the unemployment line it was a matter of _when_. If he was going to survive this relationship there was going to have to be a change, a huge change. What Johnny didn't know was a huge change was on its way.


	2. What Color Are My Eyes?

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Two - What Color Are My Eyes?

Downtown Bridgeport at a club called 'Breathe' there was a bunch of RAW Superstars hanging out trying to recall the last time they had ever had such an exciting show. Much to the dismay of his wife Shawn came to the club too, only because Hunter forced him to saying they did too good a job screwing Vince not to come and get their snaps from the rest of the RAW roster. And snaps they got,

"Good stuff guys!" yelled Shelton from the lounge area.

"Big up DX!" added Carlito on the other side of the sofa.

"Could you take up anymore TV time with your stupid ass antics?"

said Randy Orton snidely sipping his rum and coke as the two strolled into the club. DX smiled, Randy's jealousy lingering in the air around them made the decision to come out and join their fellow athletes totally worth it. Still Shawn would rather be in his room talking to his wife on the phone, however since he had to stay and watch his band of men and women drink and dance the night away he thought he could at least make himself useful and spread some cheer for the soul. It didn't take too long for him to find his first soul in need of counseling as Melina entered the club with the force of a hurricane and Nitro try as he might to look tough looked like he had just about enough of being her whipping boy.

After much deliberation Hunter decided to put Shawn's cranberry juice back and drink the vodka enhanced one himself just in time for Shawn to pick up his glass. Given the focus of his friend's attention right now he didn't think Shawn would even notice.

"See something you like?" Hunter asked downing his drink.

"Not really," Shawn replied his eyes narrowing in anticipation of Trip's follow-up question.

"Why are you staring at Lita then?" he asked his bosom buddy leaning over the side of the bar casually.

"It's not Lita I'm staring at," Shawn replied dismissively.

"It's alright Shawn, her breasts are fantastic," Hunter continued.

"Just quit it, you're the one with your jaw hitting the floor," Shawn replied annoyed.

"Come on Shawn don't tell me you've never snuck a peek when she tying her shoelaces?" Hunter persisted.

Shawn threw his hands up and walked off dragging Hunter with him cranberry juice in hand.

"Is it just me or are we heading over there to those luscious pair of boobs?" Hunter said not trying to resist Shawn's aggression at all.

"It's not you we're going over there," Shawn answered.

"Uh-huh," Triple H said straightening himself out when they finally arrived in front of Trish, Melina and Lita and a pretending-not-to-be-dying-on-the-inside Nitro.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lita asked abrasively.

"Lita this doesn't concern you or your two friends," Shawn replied simply, he rolled his eyes as everyone began to chuckle, "What? I was talking about Trish and Melina!"

Lita looked Shawn up and down and walked towards him, "Shawn?"

Shawn found himself gulping, he knew what was coming, and the whole locker room knew what was coming hence all the eyes on him at this particular moment; Look Lita up and down one time at the shooting of the promo for SummerSlam and you're the center of gossip for weeks, especially if you're HBK. But this wasn't about Lita so Shawn decided the best thing to do would be to pretend the whole thing never happened, unfortunately, one look at Nitro's face glowing on account of the laugh he was trying to hold back and he knew he was trapped with nowhere to go but down, "Yes Lita?" he answered finally.

"What color are my eyes?" she asked humorously, the sound of Hunter chuckling tickled HBK's ear as he made a concerted effort not to look at Lita's plunging neckline and he wished he could talk to Nitro by himself but he didn't want it to seem like he was parenting the guy and Triple H would make it seem more like a friendly discussion about what to do about Melina. That whole concept was about to undergo a dramatic redress if Shawn didn't handle Lita properly and without getting himself baited by her hook, "They're hazel," he replied coolly, "Nitro I wanna talk to you about something, well, we both do and I think it would be breast - I mean best, oh man!" Shawn slammed his hand against his thigh furious that he'd been caught out by Lita who along with The Game, Trish, Melina and Nitro were laughing at him. As usual Shawn took the high road.

"You know what Trips you're right, I'm getting all bent out of shape over nothing. Lita I'm sorry I stared at you, you're a great athlete and I'm glad you're still getting pushed in the Women's division, but right now I wanna talk about another wrestler who's getting pushed – around that is. Nitro, let's bounce. Ladies," Shawn said motioning to Nitro. Seconds later Nitro still hadn't moved and Shawn looked back at him noticing how real his fear of Melina was for the first time. He looked over to Trips who nodded his head in agreement that this was a bad situation for the young man.

"Look when two of the most successful guys in the history of the WWE ask you to go, you go, now go!" Melina said suddenly and Shawn and Hunter couldn't believe when Nitro actually began to move on her command.

"Stop!" they both said holding out their hands, "Are you kidding me?" Shawn said, "Nitro why are you afraid of this woman, what do you think she's gonna do to you?"

"The same thing you think my breasts are gonna do to you Michaels," Lita interjected. Shawn looked down at his shoes and Trips decided to take the initiative and escort Lita to the bar while Shawn had a talk with Nitro.

"Trish could you and Melina give us a little space?" Shawn asked politely.

"Okay, Candice is over there with Shelton and Carlito," said Trish taking Melina by the arm.

"And Randy!" Melina added suggestively and Trish started fidgeting with her hair nervously.

"So, who cares about Randy?" Trish asked defensively and Melina cocked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You do, you said he was hot," she said.

"When?" Trish exclaimed her voice going up a notch.

"I don't know about ten minutes ago?" Melina said factually.

"I did not!" Trish replied outraged still playing with her hair.

"You didn't?" Melina asked doubtfully.

"No I didn't," Trish said.

"You sure about that?" Melina asked still doubting Trish.

"Very sure," Trish answered with a plastic smile and Melina shook her head.

"You're such a liar Trish," she said and as Melina left without incident Nitro felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could actually breathe at Breathe.

Meanwhile over at the bar:

Lita and Hunter were downing cranberry shots and laughing over Shawn's way of carrying himself.

"Could you imagine Shawn as a different person? He's so righteous all the time, how do you deal with it being in DX an' all?" Lita asked Hunter watching Shawn talk with Nitro who seemed relieved that Melina was no longer around.

"Shawn's good people don't hate on him Lita, I think it's pretty obvious that he doesn't hate on you," Hunter replied downing another shot. Lita nodded reflecting over her relationship with the Heartbreak Kid, the fact was she didn't know him at all and for the first time she found herself wondering what it would be like to get to know someone like him.

"I don't hate him Hunter, you know what's weird? Nah, forget it I can't tell you," she said downing another shot and slamming the glass down on the bar top. Hunter was intrigued by her omission and paused from taking another shot.

"What?" he asked looking at the voluptuous red-head.

Lita sighed suddenly feeling real sober all of a sudden exploring the rim of her shot glass as if she couldn't understand how the glass got into her hand.

"I don't know but having him check me out at the promo shooting for SummerSlam, well, it made me feel, kind of - special," The silence from Hunter confirmed what Lita dreaded most, that Hunter would see her soft-side and she whizzed around putting her back between them and downed her shot hard like she was trying to hide something from him. Hunter tapped her on the shoulder, seeing that she wasn't turning anytime soon he walked around to face her head on.

"You admire him don't you?" Hunter asked sure that he was right.

"No!" Lita spat in disgust and turned her back to Hunter again and he went back around to his spot to face her.

"Yes you do, I mean you always have, to you, he's still that nice guy who kissed your hand after that match with Kane at Unforgiven two years ago," Hunter stepped closer as Lita hadn't said anything to deny his admission so he went further, "So much has changed in two years but Shawn hasn't and you admire that, you admire his integrity am I right Lita or what, say something already, it's like I'm talking to myself here,"

"Blow it out your ass Hunter," Lita said banging her glass down on the table and leaving Hunter with something to tell Shawn when they got back to the hotel, "He sees the integrity in you too girlie," Hunter said aloud, "Who am I talking to?" he admonished himself and decided to join Shawn and Nitro.

"Thank you Shawn, I'm gonna talk to her as soon as we get back to the hotel," Nitro said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Whoa what do we have here, did I miss the breakthrough?" Hunter said anxiously getting in between Shawn and Nitro.

Shawn smiled at his dear best friend, "I'm only scratching the surface but we got somewhere didn't we Nitro?" Shawn said suddenly at the mercy of a hug from the young addition to the RAW roster.

"Whoa what kind of breakthrough did I miss exactly?" Hunter asked raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"You're gonna be alright kid," Shawn said as Nitro pulled away from him, "just remember to handle your business okay?" he said sincerely. Nitro smiled moved by a very important conversation with the Heartbreak Kid.

"Thanks guys," he said and turned to leave, then he came back and stepped close to Shawn, "don't ever change Shawn," he said and left to join Melina, Trish and Lita. Hunter nodded his head impressed and wrapped his arm around his best buddy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Johnny, he never will," he said and Shawn looked at him puzzled.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Hunter?" he asked referring to Hunter's little rendezvous with Lita at the bar.

"Oh God yes," Hunter replied almost salivating over his conversation with Lita.

"Try to control yourself man, whatever you do don't have another one of your dreams about us getting together," Shawn said as they waved goodbye to Shelton, Carlito and Randy, the latter of whom gave them the finger on their way out of the club.

"I'm sorry Shawn I can't help it, it would be so hot! You and Lita – it would be the storyline of the Century!" Hunter said envisioning the headlines in the Wrestling Observer newsletter.

"Hunter, stop," Shawn said weary of his buddy's racy imagination envisioning the headlines on the Christian Broadcast Network, "That imagination of yours is so filthy I swear you'd be better suited as a porn director than one of the greatest wrestlers of all time,"

"Well at least I admit that Lita's hot," Trips replied smugly.

"Hey I know she's hot, I just don't wanna do a storyline based on that okay?" Shawn countered and Hunter shook his head wishing that for one minute Shawn could see things his way.


	3. And So It Begins

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Three - And So It Begins

Room 512

"What is this?" Edge asked holding up a New King James edition of the Holy Bible as Lita was hopping out of her boots back at their hotel room.

"What?" Lita asked her hazel eyes going soft hoping that Edge wouldn't make such a big deal out of the fact that she had been reading the hotel Bible at every place they had stayed at for over 6 months, "Can't a girl read the Bible if she wants to?" she said pulling off her boot and crashing to the floor seconds afterwards. Usually she'd avoid this but the sight of the Bible in Edge's hands sent her off balance. She crawled over to him and took the Bible out of his fingers and ignored the gaping hole on Edge's face that was supposed to be a mouth and put the Bible back in the drawer on her side of the bed.

"When do you find time to read it?" Edge asked his brow ruffled in confusion.

"When you fall asleep," Lita answered pulling off her jeans and throwing them over the back of the chair.

"Well I'm not gonna fall asleep," Edge teased and stuck his tongue out at her like a little boy, "Let's see you read that thing now!" he said then laughed in his signature style. As Lita pulled on her huge nightshirt and threw her tank top behind her so it landed on the chair Edge was snoring loudly still fully clothed, seemed like the club he went to was a lot more happening than Breathe, at least Lita was still sober. In fact her conversation with Hunter had sobered her right up and made her remember why she had started reading the Bible in the first place.

"Okay, now where was I," she said to herself taking the Bible out of the drawer, sitting a top her bed crossing her legs at the ankle and continuing to read the book of Samuel. After reading a few more chapters Lita closed the Bible and thought about Saul and David and how they were Anointed by God, about how He trusted them and how they served Him. She wondered if Shawn was anointed too and if that was why he always walked around as if something were protecting him. If she were anointed nothing would be able to touch her and it would be death to anyone who touched her, at least it would be in the Old Testament. _Hmmm_, she thought to herself, _how cool would that be?_

"Is that what you want Lita?" she heard a voice say. She looked around and seeing no-one she thought it must have been her conscience talking to her so she talked back. _Yeah sure it would be awesome _she said.

"The Anointing brings with it huge responsibility," the voice said back.

"_Hey if anyone knows about the consequences of actions it's me, I think I can handle it,"_ Lita said back.

"Your faith is strong Amy, you are anointed by the Holy One and you know the truth of all things, therefore you shall be Amy the Anointed and no-one will be able to harm you from this moment on and anyone that does shall die,"

"That was pretty cool," Lita said snapping out of her reverie and placing the Bible back into the drawer on the side of her bed. She closed her eyes and turned on her side unaware of the bright light that was shining all around her.

Room 513

"I need some water," Carlito said getting up and heading for the bathroom leaving Trish fidgeting with her hair confused.

"What did I say?" she asked concerned.

Carlito came back out of the bathroom with a glass of water in his hand, "You don't know anything about me do you?" he asked directly.

"Sure I do!" Trish answered her face brightening with enthusiasm, her smile was almost enough to bend Carlito's will to her way, but not tonight. Trish felt like looking away and she did, in fact she decided to bury her head in the pillow until Carlito came over and cuddled her. It felt like an eternity and Carlito hadn't put his hand on her shoulder yet to tell her everything was cool and that she was cool to be around and other such sweet things but that wasn't happening to her right now. Finally Trish got worried and looked over to the bathroom door and saw that Carlito was still standing there looking at her with a nonchalant look on his face.

"What is it Carlos?" she asked with a sweet tone to her voice and Carlito nearly dropped the glass, it was a calculated attempt to sweep him off his feet and it nearly worked but he was determined not to let this issue go undressed for a minute longer and kept his composure.

"Trish, I asked you what do I and Randy Orton have in common with The Rock and you say we've all got great butts," he said not amused in the slightest by the smirk that was now appearing on Trish's thoroughly cleansed face, "Is that all I am to you a piece of ass?" he asked his eyebrows knotting showing Trish that he was very upset only it made him look even cuter to her, "Well? Say something woman!"

"No of course not!" Trish replied getting up on her knees as if to beg for mercy instead she clutched her chest and shook her head fervently, "You're not just sex on legs to me, you're much, much more than that!"

The words cut through Carlito like barbed wire through Mick Foley's chest and his face suddenly lost all expression but he had to give her another chance before doing what he knew had to be done.

"I'm about 30 seconds away from walking outta here and rooming with Shelton," he said waving his finger at her concertedly.

"How can I stop that from happening?" Trish asked her eyes widening like a doe that knew it was being hunted.

"By answering one question: what do Randy Orton and I have in common with The Rock?" he asked sternly. Trish eyes were widening by the second, the truth was she didn't know the answer and the only thing she was thinking of right now was going to get her in even more trouble. She thought hard of how to get out of the situation closing her eyes in a vain attempt to concentrate. Her eyes opened suddenly at the sound of a closing door: it was the hotel room door and Carlito was on the other side of it, he'd gone. Trish leapt over to the door and pulled it open but by the time she reached the elevator the doors had closed, leaving her only with the image of a pained expression on Carlito's face as the doors slid shut between them. Trish banged on the doors and called Carlito's name but it was too late and she knew she'd be sleeping alone tonight. She crawled back to her hotel room and pulled the handle to let herself in then she realized that she had left her room key inside and would have to visit reception for another one. She dragged her slumping body back over to the elevator and pressed the call button. As the doors separated she dragged herself in and slumped down on the plush carpet inside. The elevator attendant looked over at her not recognizing Trish Stratus without any make-up on.

"Are you alright?" he asked compassionately.

"I'm fine," Trish said not looking up at him.

"Now come on, tell me the truth," he said smiling widely and Trish looked at her reflection in the glass of the elevator.

"The truth hurts," she replied her sad eyes feeling too heavy to lift.

"The truth will set you free," said the attendant wisely smiling brightly as Trish turned to face him, _a little too brightly_ _for 3am_ she thought.

"What did you say?" she asked curiously.

"The truth will set you free," the attendant repeated, then as Trish scratched her head in confusion the whole elevator lit up and she couldn't see a thing but she could still hear the elevator attendant's voice.

"Behold, the Lord desires truth in the inward parts and in the hidden part. He will let you to know wisdom. From this moment on you are "The Truth": Trish Stratus and will only tell the truth to your fellow man," the voice said.

"But I can't do that, what if I hurt somebody's feelings?" Trish reasoned not knowing exactly where she was.

"The Truth is no respecter of persons, now go Trish and be courageous," the voice instructed and the light began to disappear and she could see where she was again. In fact she felt a complete change in her vision like she had been given new eyes that could feel and hear as well as see.

"Ground floor," said the elevator attendant unemotionally. Trish rose to her feet and stared at the man as she exited the elevator. He tipped his hat as she stepped onto the marble floor and as she turned to face him one more time she got the warmest feeling inside her and pressed her hand to her chest and felt it almost radiate beneath her hand. She laughed with great wonder and couldn't wait to tell Carlito she'd been in an elevator with an angel.

A smile still spread across her face as she approached the reception desk where the receptionist was still looking for her name tag and she had been looking for it from when Trish checked in this afternoon. Pausing momentarily from her search, the receptionist narrowed her eyes in confusion as Trish was just wearing a huge Carlito t-shirt and a huge smile not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the receptionist asked a little surprised to see Trish Stratus without any make-up on.

"Yes I locked myself out of my room, it's number 513," Trish answered.

"Okay," the receptionist said looking under the desk for the spare room key, "Here you go, is there anything else I can do for you Miss Stratus?" she asked politely handing Trish the room key.

"No that's fine, if you're still looking for your name tag, look under the desk again," Trish said and the receptionist shook her head.

"No I already checked it's not there," she said and Trish raised her eyebrow,

"Trust me Helen check again," Trish said. The receptionist hesitantly went back under the desk and there she found her name tag. She sprang back up elated as the Manager was gonna tell her off for sure if she wasn't wearing it again tomorrow, then something else occurred to her.

"How did you know my name?" she asked Trish who by then had disappeared back upstairs. Helen shrugged and pinned her name tag on smiling gratefully, then she noticed something written on a compliment slip on the desk. She picked it up and read what was written,

"_It was Anna who hid your name tag, she doesn't like you and she wants you to get fired," _

Helen couldn't believe it, her suspicions about Anna had finally been confirmed and she would certainly confront her about it tomorrow.

"Thank you," she said then looked at the name written under the message, "_The Truth: Trish Stratus._"

Room 514

As Nitro slept almost blissfully beneath the covers of their bed Melina still had the bedroom curtain hoisted up around her trying to protect herself from whatever was inside the room, although it really wasn't a thing it was words, words that Nitro had spoken to her around 30 minutes ago. She was scared to go anywhere near him afraid that he would criticize her again and tell her that she had to change her attitude towards him and the locker room in general. As far as Melina was concerned she didn't have to do any of those things, she was where she was because of who she was and any alterations to her personality could send her career in a downward spiral to Hell and she didn't want that. As her bare shoulder touched the window for the ninetieth time she knew she had to let go of the curtain and go to bed, it was almost half-three and she had to walk Nitro through his regular workout-shopping routine tomorrow morning.

"Okay I'm letting go," she said to herself slowly releasing the curtains from her hands and taking a step towards the bed not taking her eyes off Nitro. As she let go of the curtain completely she still felt something present in the room. She tiptoed towards the bed and pulled back the sheet and got in. She took a deep breath and tried to blow the whole past hour off as an unpredictable emotional outburst and confident that that's all it was she relaxed and began to close her eyes. But before her lids closed completely the curtains blew out and cold air whooshed through the bedroom causing Melina to sit up and scream in her typical primal fashion. She turned to wake Nitro shaking him violently but the same peaceful expression stayed on his face throughout and try as she might he wouldn't wake.

"Nitro get up I need you get up!" she yelled but the young man wouldn't budge, suddenly she found herself being pulled out of the room and grabbed onto the curtain for dear life.

"HELP!" she screamed then she heard a voice.

"And suddenly there came a sound from heaven, as of a rushing mighty wind, and it filled the whole house where they were sitting. And they were all filled with the Holy Spirit" the voice said.

"Shawn Michaels I swear if this is some kind of DX trick you will never stop paying for this!" Melina retaliated hanging from the curtain as the wind grew stronger. It was then that she realized that this was no stunt, this was real something was happening and she had no idea what it was.

"I know that you are perplexed and confused but there is no need to be, all you have to do is let go and all will be revealed. Now let go!" the voice commanded her.

"Okay Lord, Thy will be done," she said and in a moment of faith she let go of the curtain. Instead of falling to the ground Melina stayed in the air. She gasped in shock at what was going on, she could see the dust on top of the chandelier, the peeling paint on the ceiling and Nitro still sleeping soundly below her, it was all so amazing!

"Whatever could this mean?" Melina said floating around the room.

"Melina I have called you for such a time as this and I have given you the Spirit of healing, from this moment on you will be known as Melina the Miraculous and you will heal your fellow man of all infirmities. Go forth my child and do not judge those you heal,"

"Your will be done Father!" Melina exclaimed resting back on her arms as if on the grass at the park as the mighty wind receded and she floated down to the ground. She landed softly on her bed all serene. She looked over at Nitro who was still soundly asleep then she looked back over at the curtain which was now still. She felt a stirring from the other side of the bed and turned to see Nitro squinting raising his head up to talk to her.

"What's up why are you awake?" he asked with a croaky voice.

"You just missed the greatest show on Earth," Melina answered smiling from ear to ear. Nitro rolled his eyes and put his head back on the pillow.

"For crying out loud Melina that was five hours ago will you just let it go?" he said thinking Melina was referring to Monday Night RAW and went back to sleep. Melina chuckled a little bit with her hands clasped behind her head; RAW was the furthest thing from her mind.


	4. Breakfast at Stephanie's

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Four - Breakfast At Stephanie's

The next morning at Steph and Hunter's house in Connecticut:

Stephanie was listening to her favorite album in the whole world Mariah Carey's Music Box and singing to her baby girl. Hunter said that he was tired but would make her breakfast. He was so sweet to her having him in Connecticut sure was handy; it was nice when it was just the three of them, and Shawn. Stephanie was surprised that the Heartbreak Kid hadn't gone home; usually he flew out of whatever town they were in as soon as RAW was over but he decided to stay over which was cool, if a little strange. She shrugged it off putting it down to how much they were both getting into being Degeneration X again and the stunt they pulled on her father's plane was hilarious.

"Breakfast's ready Steph!" Hunter yelled from the kitchen and Steph put a sleeping Aurora down gently and skipped downstairs to have breakfast with her husband.

Stephanie took another bite of her pancakes and grinned gratefully because they tasted so good.

"Hunter you sure did a good job with these pancakes," she said hungrily scoffing them down.

"You really like them huh?" came the reply and Stephanie looked up quickly.

"What did you say honey?" she said but when she looked up it wasn't Hunter that was sitting there, it was Shawn Michaels. Stephanie put her fork down slowly thinking that she was seeing things, "Shawn, I thought you were sleeping?"

Shawn grinned slyly, "I was but I'm awake now," he said looking at her and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Sorry Shawn but I could have sworn Hunter was sitting there just a second ago," she said picking up her fork to resume eating.

"Somebody say my name?" Hunter had coming into the kitchen in his usual animated way.

"Oh hey honey," Stephanie said brightening at the presence of her husband who came over and kissed her syrupy lips.

"Hmmm syrup," Hunter said stealing a strawberry from off of the top pancake.

"Oh now I know you're Hunter," Stephanie said eating another pancake.

"What?" Hunter said getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, "Whassup Heartbreak?"

"Nothing your wife was just saying that she thought I was you, how strange is that?" Shawn said pulling out his hair and shaking it loose.

Stephanie could barely stop the fork in her hand from trembling as Shawn shook his hair out and ran his fingers through it. There wasn't anything unusual about that except for the fact that Shawn's hair was almost touching his waist.

"Did you do something to your hair Shawnie?" Stephanie asked using her pet name for him, her voice was very shaky and she could barely swallow the strawberry she had just put in her mouth.

"No, why?" Shawn asked oblivious to the fact that it was taking him longer than usual to run his fingers completely through his hair and Stephanie couldn't stop looking at him. It was like it was 1996 in her kitchen.

"Did you get plugs or something?" she asked a huge crease forming in her forehead as she surveyed HBK a little closer.

"Stephanie are you feeling okay?" Shawn asked gently.

"Yes Shawn I'm fine it just that your hair's almost a foot longer than it was last night that's all!" Stephanie replied as something else caught her eye and she violently banged her fork down on the table.

"Who ate all my strawberries?" she said noticing that her bowl of strawberries was now suddenly empty. Hunter shrugged and Shawn was impossible for Stephanie to look at without feeling like she was in a time warp. She crossed her arms tightly awaiting a response from her husband.

"You did, you know how much you love them, here, let me get you some more," Hunter said coming over to her side of the table. As he reached for the bowl Stephanie grabbed onto his wrist and looked him square in the eyes.

"Hunter, this bowl was full of strawberries two minutes ago, I only ate two and you had one which means there should be at least seventeen strawberries left in this bowl. As you can see there ain't even one but more importantly, don't you think there's something strange about Shawn?"

"What, his hair's grown a little that's all," Hunter replied like she was exaggerating.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed and her grip on his wrist tightened, "A little bit? What are you blind it's almost touching his ass!"

"Steph you're exaggerating it has been awhile since you've seen him," Hunter explained rationally.

"Don't you think you should quit while you're ahead Hunter?" Stephanie said glaring at him warning him to cut the antics; DX was fine as long as it wasn't in her house first thing in the morning.

"Now Stephanie you know it's rude to whisper," HBK said folding his arms in mock annoyance, "What was that about my ass?" he said raising his eyebrow suspiciously. Hunter shook his head and kissed Stephanie on the head.

"Don't pay any attention to him, I'll go get you some more strawberries," he said taking the empty bowl over to the refrigerator while Stephanie found herself again speechless at the behavior of HBK.

"You heard me from way over there?" she asked her breath suddenly shallow and her eyes darkening with distrust. HBK clasped his hands beneath his chin and cocked his head to one side innocently.

"Oh Steph you really shouldn't be so suspicious," he said sweetly and Stephanie shook her head as if to shake some sense into herself.

"You're right," she said perking up, "I must just be tired you always had really good hearing anyway,"

Hunter came over with the strawberries piled so high they were almost falling out of the bowl.

"Oh Hunter you're the best!" she said on seeing the strawberries coming closer to her. Hunter put the bowl on the table and welcomed the loving kiss from his wife.

"Think nothing of it," he said and went back over to where Shawn was sitting.

Several minutes later:

Stephanie had almost finished the strawberries and was patting her stomach in respect to a gorgeous breakfast she was having at home with her husband.

"This morning's been great, I'm gonna go upstairs and check on Aurora," she said beaming at the thought of her daughter.

"Say Stephanie, what is that eight legged arachnid you said you fear more than snakes, bears and cockroaches?" Hunter asked.

"Spiders," she said shuddering at the thought, "Tarantulas especially,"

"Really?" HBK said quizzically, "Then how did you manage to eat a whole bowl of them without gagging?"

"What?" Stephanie asked chuckling at the question HBK just asked.

"Yeah not to mention that one you're chewing on right now," Hunter added. Stephanie stopped chewing, feeling something furry tickle the inside of her jaw. She reached in her mouth and pulled out a hairy spider's leg. Her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach for fear that it would explode and then she made the mistake of looking at her bowl and there were three black and orange tarantulas sitting in her bowl.

"AGRHHHHH!" she screamed so loud her ears nearly split and she ran into the hallway and picked up the phone but as she went to dial she could feel her stomach moving around. As she pulled up her top she could see something moving and her face contorted in terror.

"HUNTER HELP ME!" she hollered but it was as if she was home alone as no-one was coming to help her. She decided to go to the hospital and went to pick up her car keys but they weren't where she left them. She ran her hand over the shelf and looked under stray pieces of paper but they weren't there.

"Where are they!" she yelled and suddenly found herself short of breath. As she walked up to the mirror she noticed something moving in her throat. She reached up to touch it and as she stared at her reflection she watched as a tarantula slowly crawled out of her mouth.

"AGRHHHHHH!" she screamed again and flew out of the house.

In the kitchen Triple H and HBK were being congratulated by a man dressed in black with his hair cut short.

"Good stuff amigos, the Prince of Darkness would be proud of you," he said his dark voice reverberating throughout the room.

Hunter waved it off, "Those were just parlor tricks," he said.

"Yeah," HBK agreed, "We've only just begun to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public."

"Great then allow me to give you your new names," the dark man said and turned towards HBK, "Shawn Michaels you with henceforth be known as The Sorcerer and you will have the ability to cast spells and manipulate your appearance to deceive those around you," the dark man then turned to Hunter, "Hunter you shall be known as The Hullucinator and shall have to abilities to play tricks on the mind and make people see things that aren't there, have fun fellas I know I would!" he said and walked away.

Shawn and Hunter rubbed their chins contemplating their next evil move.

"You know Randy Orton was mouthing off to us last night," Hunter said, "Whad'ya say we pay the old Legend Killer a visit?"

Shawn smiled deviously, "I'll drive," he said waving Stephanie's car keys back and forth.

"You think Steph'll mind us borrowing her car for awhile?" Hunter asked pointing at the car keys with the Triple H keychain dangling from it.

"Hey you're married: what's hers is yours," Shawn replied and they both began to laugh as they made their way out of the house.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Five - The Truth Hurts

A few hours later word had spread through the wrestling grapevine that Stephanie McMahon had gone insane and before leaving Connecticut for their homeward bound trips some of the RAW Superstars decided to stay and pay her a visit. As Carlito, Shelton and Nitro arrived at Lita's hotel room ready to go to the hospital Edge stepped out of the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh maybe we should wait for them downstairs," Edge said earning curious looks from the three IC Champions, "They're having a very, very strange conversation in there and I don't think you guys wanna know just how nuts our girlfriends really are,"

"Oh no not Lita too?" Nitro said and Shelton and Carlito looked at Edge for more information, Nitro had already told them that Melina was acting a little strange this morning.

"I don't know if I was a little too wasted last night and my brain's still asleep but Lita's gone all – spiritual," Edge said looking befuddled pulling his barely brushed hair back, "She even looks different,"

As Shelton, Carlito and Nitro exchanged confused looks Lita, Trish and Melina were deciding how to handle the events of the past night in the light of morning.

"So you're Anointed?" Melina asked Lita.

"Yeah the voice said that I was Anointed Amy so that's what I'm going to be," Lita answered.

"And anybody who harms you will die?" Melina asked on the carpet with her legs crossed looking up at Lita who was sitting on her bed.

"That's right, I thought I was dreaming but the voice spoke to me again this morning and said that you and Trish were to be my compatriots,"

"Meaning what exactly?" Melina asked while Trish just stood quietly as the two women spoke.

"Meaning that we're a band of women known as ATM," Lita continued patiently.

"Amy, Trish and Melina?" Melina asked working out the acronym.

"Yeah but Anointed Amy, The Truth: Trish Stratus and Melina the Miraculous," Lita said.

"Actually guys it stands for 'Authority To Minister', the names are just a coincidence," Trish finally chirped in causing Melina and Lita to laugh.

"You just wanted to make sure whatever Lita said was 100 percent right didn't you?" Melina asked.

"Well she is Anointed I have to make sure she's got the script right," Trish said simply.

"Funny thing is the voice that spoke to me said that I've been chosen for such a time as this, why do you think this happened to us?" Melina asked confused.

"Whatever the reason it's got something to do with what happened to Stephanie this morning so we better go," Lita said getting up off the bed and bringing her bag with her only to stop at the realization that her bag was a little heavier than usual. She opened it up and pulled out a huge white cloth with tassels and two rows of blue lines on either end.

"What's that?" Melina asked her eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's a Tallit," Trish answered and Melina scrunched up her nose confused.

"A prayer cloth," Lita explained. She put it back inside her bag and pulled out a vile of oil. Melina and Trish looked at each other then smiled at Lita who was just beginning to grasp the anointing God had put on her.

"Wow, I really am Anointed Amy," she said looking at the vile of oil curiously. As she put it back in her bag and looked back up she noticed that Trish and Melina were looking at her in awe. She hugged them both and they hugged her back excited by the work God wanted them to do, whether or not their boyfriends would understand was another question all together.

In the hallway:

"Hey guys," Melina said merrily causing the four men to jump out of their skin at the soft timbre in her voice.

"Hey Melina," they said back hesitantly as the Divas stood before them.

"Edge was right, they do look different," Nitro whispered to Shelton out of the corner of his mouth.

"You guys ready to go?" Lita asked the bemused looking men who kind of shuffled around and looked distracted, except for Carlito who was still angry at Trish.

"Yeah, I called the hospital she's expecting us," Edge answered eventually.

"Okay let's go," Lita said making the first move with a smiling Melina behind her followed by four anxious gentlemen.

"Wait-a-minute where's Randy?" Trish asked suddenly a concerned look on her face. Carlito shook his head.

"Why so you can ask him what he has in common with me and The Rock?" he replied sarcastically earning strange looks from Nitro, Edge and Shelton.

"That's easy," Shelton replied, "All of their grandfathers were wrestlers,"

"And they've all been Intercontinental Champion," Edge added.

"Now was that so hard?" Carlito asked Trish, "I'll see you guys at the hospital," Carlito said turning away from them and Trish ran after him again. Everyone else shook their heads.

"This was bound to happen, Trish's lies were bound to catch up with her sooner or later," Shelton said everyone agreeing with him except Lita and Melina, "What are you guys staring at each other for?"

"Let's just say have a little bit more faith in Trish's opinion from now on," Lita answered.

Meanwhile by the elevator:

"Look Carlito I didn't know the answer to the question yesterday but I do now, "Trish said.

"Yeah only because Shelton and Edge just told you," Carlito countered.

"No I knew before they said anything, l could have told you before them but I wanted to talk to you privately anyway," Trish said firmly. Carlito picked up a difference in her voice and the way she carried herself, like she had some kind of authority all of a sudden and it was very intriguing.

"Go on," he said. Trish lowered her hands and looked up at Carlito's hair.

"First of all I love your hair," she said and Carlito chuckled sheepishly in spite of himself, "Second of all Randy Orton's in danger and we have to get to him before he leaves for St. Louis,"

Carlito narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I am The Truth: Trish Stratus and I know everything," Trish replied automatically.

Carlito went blank, "Okay," he said.

They went back to the others and headed for Randy's room but there was no answer.

"He's still here," Trish said.

"Okay," Carlito said in the same tone he had before. Shelton nudged him on the shoulder.

"You okay man?" he asked noticing the blank stare on Carlito's face as he looked at Trish. Carlito nodded that he was okay but Shelton didn't believe him, it seemed that whatever Melina and Lita had, Trish had it too and it was freaking him out.

"Let's go downstairs, he's probably checking out the receptionist," Edge said and they headed for the lobby.

"Anna?" Nitro asked.

"No Helen, he's known Anna already," Trish replied.

Nitro and Shelton went blank.

"That's Biblical for they've had sex," she explained.

"Okay," Carlito said again wondering what on Earth had come over his girlfriend.

In the lobby:

Randy Orton was leaning over the receptionist desk flirting with Helen who was blushing from head-to-toe.

"You know I have a tattoo on my back but I'm thinking of changing it," Randy pulled up the back of his sweater, "Any suggestions?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Sure, how about my phone number in thick black ink?" Helen cooed leaning on her elbows looking deeply into Randy's eyes.

"What time do you get off?" Randy asked expectantly.

"Anytime you want, Anna's covering my shift this morning," Helen purred.

"Then let's get outta here," Randy said escorting Helen from behind the desk.

"Helen wait!" Trish called out and Randy looked up to see Carlito, Shelton, Edge, Melina, Lita and Nitro heading towards them.

"Can I help you guys?" Randy asked puzzled.

"Yeah you can come with us to the hospital to see Stephanie," Lita said.

"You can't go back to St. Louis, at least not yet. You're in danger Randy and until we work out what from you're staying with us," Trish said.

Everybody looked at Trish she was like a totally different person and it was very unnerving but Trish shook it off and gave Melina and Lita a knowing look and they nodded in agreement.

"The truth always makes people uncomfortable," she said simply.

"Sorry guys but I'm not in any danger and I certainly ain't gonna waste my morning talking to any of you, now if you'll excuse me I have an early morning date," Randy replied and as he turned to leave with Helen he was confronted by Lita, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about her was holding him to his position.

"Trish why don't you go first," she said to Trish.

"Sure thing Amy," Trish replied and took Helen to one side.

"First of all there's a meeting that Anna didn't tell you about in Conference Room B in ten minutes and if you don't attend you're going to get fired. Second of all Randy is only using you for sex which will be rough and one-sided at the end he'll scream out Anna's name as he slept with her last night and he'll never call you again," Trish said and Helen's nodded knowing what Trish did last night she didn't doubt Trish for a second.

"Okay Trish, thank you," she said tears brimming at her lids.

"Just remember," Trish said touching Helen's face, "The truth is a blessing not a curse,"

Helen nodded and left for Conference Room B in time for the meeting and just in time to see the look of surprise on Anna's face.

Randy watched his next conquest disappear around the corner and he looked at Trish defiantly.

"What did you say to her?" Randy yelled.

"Nothing, I just told her what she needed to hear," Trish answered nonchalantly. Randy folded his arms unimpressed and looked down at Lita.

"And just what are you gonna tell me little lady? Please tell me it involves soap and a hot shower spray," he said lewdly clasping his hands together. Lita put her hands over Randy's and smiled. Randy was entranced, he couldn't tear his eyes away and he felt like he was coming out of his body. Edge looked on recognizing the behavior he'd seen it at his mother's church in Canada but he certainly didn't expect to see it here.

"What's happening to me?" Randy asked searching for the right words to explain what was happening to him. Suddenly Lita let go and Randy stumbled to regain his footing and looked at the other Superstars who looked as dumbstruck as he did, except for Melina was grinning from ear-to-ear and Trish who was stoically watching everything unfold without a hint of emotion. Randy looked back to Lita who looked like a sublime version of her former self.

"You have a few demons Randy but there is something out there right now trying to destroy you that make your anger management problems look like a hissy fit. Come with us and we'll protect you, stay here or go back to St. Louis and you will die,"

Everyone gasped except Trish who lowered her head with reverence for the truth. Randy laughed incongruous to what Lita was saying.

"You guys crack me up," he said holding his sides, "I'm outta here man".

He kissed Lita on the forehead and squeezed her arm and as soon as he touched her she latched onto his hand and like a bolt of electricity he went into convulsions. Lita closed her eyes and started speaking in tongues, when she was done Randy was lying still on the marble floor along with the jaws of Edge, Nitro, Carlito and Shelton. Lita kneeled on the floor beside Randy opened her bag and brought out the Tallit. She covered Randy with it.

"He'll be safe here now, let's go guys," she said getting up. Trish and Melina headed with her towards the exit, realizing they were alone they turned and saw Shelton, Edge, Nitro and Carlito looking stunned. The three women looked at each other knowingly this was the exact reaction they expected from their best guys.

"Hey it's still us," Melina said. Nitro shook his head.

"No it isn't," he said, he wanted a change but he never expected so much of a change.

"Who are you guys?" Shelton asked frowning and a little scared too.

"Carlito you know who I am," Trish answered.

"Who is she?" Edge asked Carlito followed by the eyes of Shelton and Nitro but Carlito couldn't answer and looked down at his shoes.

Trish nodded knowingly; this was the wisdom God had told her about,

"You know who I am but you deny it, you can't handle the truth Carlito. Come on guys let's go we've got more important things to worry about,"

That last comment hurt Carlito, this whole time he had wanted Trish to be honest with him and now she was and he began to understand how hard it was to tell the truth. Lita smiled at all of them warmly.

"There's no point in me telling you who I am or Melina telling you who she is because you guys are blinded by the spirit of unbelief. What you need to do is stay here and wait for a revelation which will come later on this evening. Then you will know who we are. Right now you guys just aren't ready," Lita said she raised her hand up towards them and smiled, "But don't worry because the Lord is with you and you'll be safe, see you soon,"

As the three women turned to leave Edge ran toward them and gave Lita a big kiss.

"I am ready, let me come with you," he said and Lita smiled, Trish and Melina nodded in agreement and the four of them left for the hospital, leaving Nitro and Shelton scratching their heads and Carlito wondering if he should follow them too.


	6. Healer, Healer!

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Six - Healer, Healer!

As Shawn and Hunter exited Stephanie's vehicle outside the hotel the dark man appeared before them again.

"Whoa twice in one morning, whassup Lucy?" Hunter said playfully.

"I'm not Lucifer if that's what you mean by Lucy, I came to warn you on behalf of Lucifer that you can't bother Randy Orton as you had planned. Your tricks won't work on him," the dark man said.

Shawn frowned defiantly," Why not?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"I never thought He'd move that quickly," the dark man said to himself then looked up to address Hunter and Shawn, "It seems God has caught wind of Satan's antics and has dispatched a trio of angelic beings to protect the innocent," he explained in a mocking tone.

"But Randy Orton's not innocent," Hunter refuted shaking his head.

"No but he's being protected by Anointed Amy's prayer shall," the dark man continued. Shawn and Hunter went blank.

"Who the Hell is Anointed Amy?" Shawn asked first.

"And what the Hell is a prayer shall?" Hunter asked afterwards.

_Man that spell worked really well_ the dark man thought to himself noticing that Shawn Michaels had no recollection of his Christian teachings at all, "Guys trust me, things just got a Hell of a lot more interesting for the both of you," he said putting his arms around both of them as the listened to him intently.

Meanwhile at the hospital:

Edge was talking to the nurses about Stephanie's condition when Lita came out of her room and pulled him to one side.

"Is she okay?" Edge asked concerned.

"Yeah she's fine but I need you to do me a favor," Lita asked.

"Sure Li anything," Edge replied willingly.

"I need you to look out for Shawn and Hunter," Lita said.

Edge ruffled his forehead, "Shawn and Hunter?"

Lita nodded.

"Why you think they have something to do with what happened?" Edge asked confused. Lita put her hand on his.

"I know they did honey, now keep an eye out for them okay?" she said.

"Okay," Edge nodded. Lita kissed him on the lips and went back into Stephanie's room leaving Edge alone with his thoughts of which there were many, mostly of disbelief.

Inside Stephanie's room:

"This is very disturbing news," Melina said after hearing the whole story of how Stephanie ended up where she was.

"But it's true," Stephanie said and Trish held her hand firmly reassuring her that they believed her.

"The question is why Hunter and Shawn would do such a thing?" Lita said thinking deeply.

"Stephanie do you remember anything different about either of them this morning?" Melina asked compassionately wiping the sweat from Stephanie's wan brow. Stephanie nodded violently her body shaking at the recollection of this morning's traumatic events.

"Yes, Shawn looked about ten years younger, his hair was almost to his backside and he was flirting with me a little, or maybe I wanted him to. You see I always had a crush on Shawn Michaels when I was younger and seeing him like that at my kitchen table was like watching my imagination spring to life. Then it all turned into a nightmare, spiders . . . big ugly spiders everywhere!" Stephanie started to hyperventilate and Lita put her hand over Stephanie's heart and told her to breathe easy.

"It's okay Stephanie," she said smiling, "Melina's gonna heal you now,"

Stephanie frowned not knowing what to say, "She is?" was all she could manage. Melina smiled at her and Stephanie felt comforted by the expression on her face. She didn't even notice that Lita and Trish had stepped out of the room and left her alone with Melina.

"What do you make of all this Trish?" Lita asked outside of Stephanie's room. Trish bit her lip and shook her head not thinking that Lita wanted to hear what she had to say, "Come on Truth, let's hear it," Lita said.

"Shawn and Hunter have been possessed by two very crafty demons who have the ability to make people see things that aren't there and change their appearance at will. For Stephanie it was simple; Hunter knew that she feared spiders especially tarantulas so he created an illusion of spiders being all around her. Shawn knew that Stephanie had a crush on him back in the day so he made himself ten years younger. Whatever desires or phobia or weakness a person may have these two demons will exploit that to terrorize the individual,"

"Shawn and Hunter are naturally mischievous so they must have been an easy target for the devil to work his magic," Lita said.

"DX is basically mischief which explains why they did what they did to Stephanie." Trish said, "But it sure as sugar doesn't explain what's going on with Randy,"

A sad look came across Lita's face, "Unfortunately these demons have also picked up on Shawn and Hunter violent instincts and something tells me their next performance is going to be a fatal one,"

Trish shook her head, "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Why do I get the feeling you already know the answer to that?" Lita replied smiling and Trish nodded and opened Stephanie's room door peering in to see how the Billion Dollar Princess was doing. Melina came over to them taking Stephanie by the hand. Trish and Lita's eyes lit up at the sight of the fresh looking woman in front of them.

"I've gotta get back to my little girl," she said obviously moved by what had just happened.

"Linda's with her she's fine," Lita reassured her. Stephanie shed a tear and hugged Melina warmly.

"Thank you miracle worker, I am so grateful for what you did for me even though I don't really understand it," she said honestly.

"The Lord said, "If you have faith as a mustard seed, you can say to this mulberry tree, 'Be pulled up by the roots and be planted in the sea' and it would obey you," have faith Stephanie and miracles will happen, it's as simple as that,"

"Sounds like you've been reading your Bible," Stephanie replied.

"Don't act like you don't know that Scripture," Melina said.

"Sure I do but I never lived it," Stephanie said and Melina touched her on the arm and smiled.

"Why don't you start honey?" she said and walked away leaving Stephanie with a spiritual awareness she hadn't felt for awhile.

"Now I'm all good I think I'll give those two a piece of my mind," she said her stubborn streak coming through and Trish tried to suppress a chuckle and Stephanie looked at her wondering what was so funny.

"Stephanie why don't you let us handle this one?" Trish suggested regaining her composure. Lita nodded weary of the task that was at hand.

"We'll take it from here," she said stroking Stephanie's arm, "You go home and enjoy being a mother,"

Stephanie lit up all of a sudden at the mention of her daughter,

"Now that sounds like a billion dollar idea," she said and hugged Lita, "Take care of yourself Amy,"

Trish turned to see a nurse run out of the room adjacent to Stephanie's to another nurse gesturing wildly about the patient inside that room.

"What is it?" the nurse asked trying to calm down her colleague.

"He's walking, Mr. Anderson is walking!" the nurse replied excitedly trying to explain what she saw as Melina strolled out of Mr. Anderson's room about to walk into another when Trish caught her eye.

"We have time for a random healing session right?" Melina asked enthusiastically. Trish nodded smiling as for the next half an hour nurses ran up and down the hospital trying to explain all the miraculous recoveries that had taken place.

"Melina's doing this?" Steph asked Trish raising a shaky finger at Nitro's girlfriend. Trish nodded proudly and Stephanie gasped amazed that Melina was healing people all over the ward and racked her brain to remember where she put her Bible as she got in the elevator and headed home. Needless to say there were a lot of phone-calls to friends and family members being made that morning. Lita smiled at the people running around trying on their new health for size.

"Wow," Edge said joining her, "I didn't know Melina was so popular, these people must be really big fans,"

Trish and Lita looked at each other and giggled. Just then a woman came out of the elevator in a wheelchair and Melina walked over to her. She took hold of her hands and held onto them firmly for a moment with her eyes closed.

"Now," she said and opened her eyes, "you will walk, get out of the chair,"

Melina released her hands and the woman moved her left leg. She gushed and began to put weight on it. A look of shock came over her face as she put weight on her right leg and then got out of the wheelchair completely and stood to her feet. She stared at Melina in complete amazement then threw her hands up in the air and said,

"Praise the Lord!"

Suddenly people were shouting "praise the Lord!" all over the building and Melina found herself being approached by patients from left, right and center shouting "Healer, Healer!"

"It's time to go!" Trish said and nudged Edge who was in awe of what was taking place, "Edge get her outta there!" Trish said.

"Okay," Edge said coming out of his daze and heading into the crowd that had assembled around Melina, pulling the diva out and heading towards the elevator with Trish and Lita. Chants of "Healer, healer!" could be heard as the elevator descended but Lita, Trish and Melina weren't paying any attention to it. Edge looked at them all in amazement, he had to get back to the hotel and tell Carlito, Shelton and Nitro what he had just seen. Trish looked at Edge knowing exactly what he was thinking and felt disappointed that Carlito couldn't feel the same thing. She sighed as the elevator door opened, her cell-phone rang and she glared at the name that came up on the screen. She put the phone to her ear but it was too late the person had hung up. _Why would he be calling me?_ She thought.

"Hey whassup Edge!" said a deep charming voice as they approached Edge's car. Lita frowned and Melina gushed.

"What's happening Rocky?" said Edge reaching out and hugging The Rock. Trish barely had time to take in what was going on but her heart rate had increased considerably.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped not realizing how abrupt her tone was causing everyone to look at her surprised.

"Isn't it obvious Trish? He's here to visit Stephanie. She's gone home now Dwayne you just missed her," Edge answered. The Rock wasn't even listening to what Edge was saying he was too busy trying to gauge Trish's reactions toward him.

"Really oh that's too bad, I guess I'll just give her a call," he answered absently not taking his eyes off Trish who hadn't taken her eyes off him. Rocky finally broke the staring competition the two were having and changed the subject, "So what are you guys going home now?" he asked.

"Yeah we're going back to the hotel and then we're going to---"Edge started explaining until Trish cut him off with her hand.

"Didn't you hear me? I said what are you doing here?" Trish demanded not knowing quite where this roaring voice was coming from.

"Trish are you okay?" Melina asked. The Rock cocked his famous eyebrow at the sight of Melina and turned towards her attentively.

"Hi I don't believe we've met," he said holding out his hand for Melina to shake. Melina backed down shyly almost hiding behind Lita.

"You're The Rock you don't need to introduce yourself," she said swinging her leg back and forth like a smitten teenage girl.

"Oh so you're a fan?" The Rock asked the conversation having all the makings of a flirtation.

"Who isn't?" Melina responded gushing and Trish rolled her eyes. She grabbed Melina by the arm and flung her into the back of Edge's car and held the door open for Lita,

"Coming?" she said to her Anointed sister giving Lita almost an ultimatum. Lita got inside knowing exactly what Trish's problem was.

"Nice to see you Rocky, take care of yourself," she said getting into the car.

"Hey Rocky wanna come back with us?" Edge said and Trish began clawing at the seat and gnashing her teeth.

"Sure, that is as long as Trish doesn't mind," Rocky replied. Just then Trish jumped out of the car and marched around to The Rock who didn't seem fazed at all by her attitude towards him.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're trying to play but I don't want any part of it do you understand me?" she said pointing her finger in his face defiantly. Lita ran out after Trish and escorted the Women's Champion back inside the car.

"Maybe it's better if you don't come with us Rocky," she said, "But why don't you and Edge catch up, he'll let you know what's been going on around here okay?"

"Sure will," Edge nodded and chucked Lita the car keys. Trish's phone rang again but she ignored it. Melina and Lita looked at her scowling face hoping that her anger would subside soon after all they had very important work to do and they had to do it together.


	7. Duality

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Seven - Duality

Downtown Los Angeles at the Ritz-Carlton hotel:

Chris Jericho was screaming at the TV in total disbelief. The Rock was on a talk show talking about how Chris Jericho was just trying to follow his career from the ring into acting. Chris raked his hair back trying to make sense of what he was seeing; The Rock looked so cold like he didn't have a soul or something. This man was supposed to be his friend and he had always been supportive of his decision to leave the WWE and try acting, the whole thing totally blew Chris' mind he couldn't believe it. Finally Chris snatched the remote from off the arm chair and changed the channel. He threw the remote angrily across the room and collapsed into the armchair throwing his head back and breathing deeply. He had already left seven angry messages on Rocky's voicemail and The Rock hadn't gotten back to him. Trish Stratus was the only other person who knew The Rock as well as he did and maybe could explain why he would do such a thing but she wasn't answering her phone either.

Chris exhaled and decided to let his mind cool off for a sec and watch some music videos. He huffed as Slipknot's 'Duality' blasted through the television and it was hardly appeasing him because that's exactly what was happening to him: he was seeing two different sides of a man he used to call his friend. Angered anew Chris picked up his cell-phone again and redialed Trish's number then the lights in the room went out. Chris looked up and figured the bulb in the chandelier had blown but the music was inspiring him to ignore everything else and get this thing will Rocky sorted out.

"She can't help you," said a voice from out of the dark and Chris turned to see if he could identify it but he couldn't see anything. He closed his cell-phone and decided to call maintenance and get the light switched back on.

"He's still holding you back isn't he Jericho?" said the voice again. Chris recognized the voice but it was impossible for it to be who he thought it was.

"Corey?" he asked doubting himself.

"Yeah?" came the response and Jericho looked at the TV and the music video was a little different from how he remembered it. First of all there was no music playing, all the band members from Slipknot were missing and Corey was dead center staring straight at Jericho. His mask was worn and eroding like it always was and Jericho figured Fozzy were playing a trick on him thinking they had already told Corey what to say. Jericho put down the phone and smirked at the TV screen.

"If you're so clever tell me what I'm wearing?" he asked folding his arms since he had changed his clothes the last time they saw him.

"You changed clothes didn't you? You're wearing your black t shirt with all the graffiti on it and your stone wash jeans," Corey answered and Jericho almost lost consciousness.

"How – how did you know that?" Jericho stuttered backing away from the TV.

"You've always been a stylish man Chris, it's what people like about you, now The Rock wants to come and steal your time in the sun -again," Corey said.

Jericho started looking around the room for wires anything to indicate that he was being punked.

"You think The Rock's your friend? Friends don't go on national TV and diss each other, do they?" Corey said.

Jericho stared at the TV in disbelief.

"You're not real," he said and reached behind the TV and pulled out the cable. Jericho breathed a sigh of relief and decided to call Fozzy and let them know what happened.

"I can make things better Chris, just turn the TV back on and listen to me," Chris stared at the phone and dropped it. He ran for the door but stumbled in the darkness and fell over a footstool. He clutched his ankle and rolled onto his back, it had been awhile since he'd taken a bump. The TV clicked back on and the horrible mask worn by the lead singer of Slipknot appeared captivating Chris once again. Jericho began to panic and he scrambled for his cell-phone again.

"Who you gonna call?" Corey asked, "Ghostbusters? Just listen to me I want to help you,"

Chris shook his head furiously, "You don't wanna help me you're a demon from Hell!"

"Okay you don't want my help I'll go away right now and The Rock will spit all over your career outside of the ring just like he did inside of the ring. Wanna change things, wanna succeed for a change? Turn me back on," Corey said and the TV went blank.

Chris sat in the dark with his cell-phone pressed to his ear waiting for Trish to answer the phone, hoping that she would talk to him, tell him good stuff about The Rock and prevent him out of doing something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"Come on pick up the phone – Trish?" he asked as someone answered.

"No Melina, Trish isn't answering her phone at the moment can I pass a message on to her?" Melina asked looked at the seething diva on the other side of the car.

"No Melina I really need to speak to her," Chris insisted.

"Chris, Chris Jericho? Oh this is so cool, first The Rock and now you!" Melina buzzed excited.

"The Rock?" Chris asked curiously, "What's The Rock doing in Connecticut?"

"Seeing Stephanie," Melina answered.

"Stephanie McMahon?" Chris asked his curiosity peaking.

"Yeah, he sure is sexy!" Melina cooed and Trish had enough of her going on and on about The Rock and motioned for Melina to pass her the phone.

"Not as sexy as me," Chris countered his temper flaring all of a sudden, "I'm a sexy beast baby!" he yelled and threw his cell-phone across the room. There was only one reason The Rock would want to see Stephanie McMahon and that was to get back in the ring. Well if it was a fight he wanted it was a fight he was gonna get, this time would be the last time he would ever have to fight for his respect. He would put The Rock out of commission for good. Angry eyes focused on the television set and Chris picked up the remote from where it had landed and turned it back on. The mask of Corey flashed up and Chris sat directly in front of him, "I'm listening," he said his eyes narrowing darkly, "What do I have to do?"

"Turn me up," Corey replied and Hunter stood in the background rubbing his chin satisfied with how well things were going on his side of things.

Meanwhile at LAX Airport:

"I really wish you'd reconsider Rocky," The Rock's manager said from his office in Los Angeles, "You're leg's not 100 percent and you've got a huge promotional tour for your movie to do!"

"I know that but I can't relax knowing something's wrong with Stephanie and I didn't go and see her, her family's done way too much for me to treat her like that," The Rock answered walking through the lobby of the airport.

"Where you staying at Steph's?" his manager asked.

"No I don't think Trips would appreciate that what with the baby and everything, plus me being so damn sexy, so I better play it safe and check into a hotel," The Rock bragged with a big smile for the receptionist, "Hey mama," he said and she reciprocated with a wink.

"You know RAW just had a show in Bridgeport maybe you could stay there," his manager said looking over Rock's schedule, "Just don't stay too long okay?"

"Relax you'll live longer," Rock answered and was about to pocket his cell-phone when he noticed his had several voice messages.

"Sir you'll need to put that in here," said the security lady as The Rock was about to check his messages. Rocky threw his phone into the basket with his keys reluctantly, "Alright but you should know that my wife could have called to say that she was pregnant," he said.

"You think she could be?" the security guard asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me with the way we've been going at it," The Rock replied and the lady put her hand over her heart in shock and started laughing along with the passengers waiting behind The People's Champion. The Rock waved at his fans, he sure did miss being in front of a live audience, maybe he'd talk to Stephanie about working a program with him and another budding actor. He wondered what the King of the World was doing these days, it was always an honor to get in the ring with Jericho, and maybe they could lock it up one last time he thought hopefully. His desired opponent was thinking the same thing from the back of the queue, only there was no ring or storyline necessary for what Chris Jericho had in mind: it would be the final encounter between two of the greatest WWE Superstars of all time.


	8. The Revelation

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Eight - The Revelation

Back at the hotel in Bridgeport Carlito, Nitro and Shelton had hidden Randy behind their luggage, the Legend Killer was still passed out on the floor even though there was some dispute among the men as to what his state actually was.

"I don't think he's passed out, I think he's enraptured," Shelton explained. Nitro furrowed his brow.

"What does that mean is he like orgasmic?" he asked earning looks of disapproval from Carlito and Shelton.

"Na-uh, it's like he's taken over by the Holy Spirit, my mother has it sometimes when she's praising the Lord at home or at church," Shelton explained further. Nitro still didn't believe that what he saw between Lita and Randy Orton had anything to do with God.

"I say he got so excited when she touched him that he lost control of his senses and just fainted!" he reasoned, "What do you think Carlito, do you think Lita has special powers from God?"

The cool one said nothing he didn't know what he believed all he knew was that he didn't want to lose his girlfriend, he couldn't shake this feeling that he had that he was still sharing her with someone. Shelton could tell from the deep ridge above Carlito's nose that a lot was on the apple biter's mind. He sat down next to him ready with an attentive ear.

"Well?" he began, "Out with it, what's got you so quiet?"

"You know what's up Shelton," Carlito moped.

"No I don't I'm not Trish," Shelton replied.

"Don't start Shelton," Carlito said turning away from the IC Champ.

"Okay I won't start but you have to admit it's kinda funny; when Trish was lying all you'd accuse her of was not telling the truth, now that she is telling the truth before anyone else even knows it, you're calling her a liar," Shelton rationalized.

"I'm not calling her a liar!" Carlito shouted defensively.

"Then what's up?" Shelton asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't know," Carlito said getting up he was frustrated Shelton could tell that much, "It's just that I can't shake the feeling that she's—"

"That she's what?" Shelton asked getting up also putting his hands on his hips. Carlito observed him defensively.

"Something on your mind Shelton?" he asked wanting to know how Shelton felt about the whole thing.

"A couple a things are on my mind actually, one of which is you but the other is how not about you this day has been," he said.

"I don't understand," Carlito said.

"This is about them – Lita, Trish and Melina. Trish can see the truth, Lita can lay hands on people and Melina, well, I don't know what she can do but I'm guessing it's in the same realm as what Trish and Lita can do. Then surprise-surprise, the truth about you comes out. You're so insecure you think Trish doesn't feel the same way you do about each other and now you think you're going to lose her,"

"Is it that obvious?" Carlito asked.

"Uh, yeah," Shelton replied sarcastically, "Trish lied a lot but she was into you there's no doubt in my mind about that,"

"So you don't think she's – into anyone else?" Carlito asked.

Shelton frowned, "Like who?"

"Well Melina said that she thought Randy was cute," Carlito said sitting down again.

"So? Candice says you're cute but that doesn't mean she's into you," Shelton replied simply sitting down next to him.

Carlito smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah maybe," he said.

Shelton frowned, "That's not what you mean though is it?" he asked trying to read Carlito's mind, "You think she's hot for someone from the past, someone she's already had a relationship with,"

"Okay we're done here Shelton," Carlito said going to sit next to Nitro who was watching over Randy.

"Hey Carlito," Nitro greeted him.

"Hey Nitro," Carlito replied, "No change?"

Nitro shook his head, "You know when Lita said if he left the hotel he would die?" Carlito shook his head remembering the lump formed in his throat when Lita made that declaration, "Do you think this cloth is protecting him?"

Carlito shrugged, "Yeah I guess so,"

"Wow," Nitro said to himself, "Imagine having that responsibility,"

"What do you mean?" Carlito asked.

"Lita stood between Randy's life and death, if she disobeyed God's instruction, Randy could be dead right now," Nitro said. Carlito laughed.

"Oh please," Carlito said. He reached behind the luggage and pulled the Tallit off of Randy, "there, I just killed the Legend Killer,"

Nitro gasped, "Carlito put it back!" he screeched.

The Legend Killer opened his eyes and looked from left to right.

"Where is she?" he asked, "Where is my angel?"

"I'm right here honey," Carlito said, "Here let me help you up,"

Carlito pulled the Legend Killer to his feet.

"Yo Nitro call me a taxi I'm going home," Randy said and Nitro looked at Shelton who looked just as frightened as he did.

"Uh Randy why don't you stay here with us?" Nitro said standing in front of the Legend Killer blocking his way.

"Yeah we'll have lunch," Shelton added.

"No something's telling me you guys are up to something, I'm outta here," Randy said moving Nitro to one side.

"Guys I really don't think we should let him leave," Nitro said to Carlito and Shelton. Carlito shook his head.

"Relax guys, let's see what happens," he said as Randy approached the door.

"Carlito I think Nitro was onto something, a way for the prophets to stop God from killing a sinner was to pray for them, I think that's what Lita did for Randy it's called intercession," Shelton explained.

"So if she prayed for God to spare his life then nothing should happen to him," Carlito reasoned as Randy pulled his luggage to the door.

"But she said he mustn't leave, she wouldn't have said that unless God told her to say it!" Nitro said anxiously. Carlito looked at Nitro querying his sudden belief in Lita's power, "Lita said we were gonna get a revelation, I just got it, me and Shelton did,"

Carlito frowned, "So why didn't I get it?" Nitro and Shelton didn't have an answer but Randy was almost out the door.

"Hey Randy!" Nitro yelled out. The Legend Killer turned and looked back at Nitro raising an eyebrow with one hand on the door.

"Yeah?" he answered arrogantly.

"You better watch your win-loss record, before you know it you're gonna be tagging with Val Venis!" Nitro said. Shelton nodded his head.

"Yeah what kind of Legend Killer are you anyway?" Shelton added.

"I coulda beat Hulk Hogan on his best day let alone with a bad knee,"

Nitro laughed mockingly and as soon as the duo hi-fived each other Randy dropped his bag and was in the process of removing his jacket to fight both of them right there in the hotel lobby when a familiar face caught his eye just outside the door. Shelton's eyes widened as the Legend Killer stepped outside.

"Randy no!" he yelled, Nitro grabbed the prayer cloth and they both ran towards the door. Randy turned towards them.

"Hey look you guys it's The Rock!" he said. Before Nitro and Shelton could drag him back inside Randy found himself being strangled by the Brahma Bull. Shelton and Nitro pulled on Randy trying to loosen him from The Rock's grip but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Give me the prayer cloth!" Shelton shouted to Nitro who quickly handed it to Shelton. He wrapped the prayer cloth around Randy's body as Nitro fought The Rock off of him and began to pray:

"I am praying on behalf of Randy Orton at the behest of Anointed Amy, and I tell you now Satan, release him!"

The Rock continued to ring Randy's neck and Nitro began to panic as Randy's face turned blue.

"Pray harder Shelton pray harder!" Nitro said.

"I'm trying!" Shelton yelled back. The Rock laughed and hoisted Randy Orton up off the ground with Nitro and Shelton still attached to him. Nitro and Shelton looked at each other knowing that this was no human they were dealing with. With one thrust The Rock threw the three young wrestlers through the door on top of Carlito who was on the phone to Trish. Shelton shook off the impact and helped Nitro to his feet. Carlito turned Randy upwards and took his pulse. He jumped back suddenly covering his mouth and Shelton and Nitro stared at him not wanting to hear the worst possible news since November 13 2005.

"He's dead," Carlito said quietly his eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Melina asked kneeling next to Randy followed by Lita and Trish.

"I told Carlito that Lita interceded on Randy Orton's behalf and Carlito didn't think anything would happen to him if he left so he removed the prayer cloth and Randy stepped out the door and – and – " Nitro explained but then couldn't explain completely he was too overwhelmed by what happened.

"And The Rock strangled him!" Shelton yelled out beside himself. Trish kicked the luggage next to them down the lobby in a rage. Carlito ran over to her and took her by the shoulders.

"I didn't get a revelation, I didn't believe that anything would happen to him, Trish I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me!" Carlito pleaded.

"You think I'm mad at you Carlito?" Trish answered, "Take a seat, you're about to get your revelation," she said pushing Carlito down onto the seat behind him as Melina leaned over Randy and put her hands around his neck. She covered his mouth with her own and breathed air into his lungs. A few seconds later Randy's eyes shot open and color returned to his face.

"There's my angel," he said smiling at Melina and Shelton and Nitro gasped then said together,

"It's a miracle!"

"No it's Melina the Miraculous!" Trish corrected them smiling brightly.

Melina nodded and a tear came to Nitro's eye. He knelt down and hugged Melina pulling her to her feet.

"Johnny it's not me, it's the power of God!" she explained as Nitro wept on her shoulder.

"I wanted you to change and you became a miracle worker!" Nitro said emotionally.

"Yeah Nitro she became a Healer because you wanted her to change," Shelton said sarcastically and Lita turned him to face her and embraced him warmly. Shelton looked at her confused,

"You did good kid," she said.

"No I didn't I tried to kill the demon but he just threw me and Nitro through the door like we were nothing!" Shelton said discouraged with himself.

"No," Lita said stroking the side of his face, "you did more than that you prayed over the Tallit which I had blessed for Randy's protection and by invoking the Intercessor you weakened the demon's grip on Randy and made it possible for Melina to bring Randy back to life,"

Shelton's eyes brightened, "You mean—"

"We saved Randy's life?" Nitro interrupted causing Melina to shake her head and Shelton to roll his eyes.

"Yes by obeying my instructions and praying for Randy, so now you understand why you had to stay behind?" Lita said to them both and they both nodded. Lita motioned toward Carlito, "Can you tell me why you didn't believe Carlito?"

Carlito stepped forward but wouldn't take his eyes off Randy feeling responsible for nearly killing him, "Because I felt that Trish was holding onto something from her past and it was blocking my Spiritual vision. I guess I didn't trust her enough,"

"And that person from her past tried to KILL ME!" Randy screamed and jumped next to Lita, "You better make sure you find him before I do, I will not be held responsible for what I do to that man when I find him,"

"Oh yes you will, you'll go to prison for killing an innocent man," Lita replied.

"Meaning what exactly?" Shelton asked confused, "He was trying to kill Randy,"

"That wasn't The Rock it was Shawn Michaels, he's been possessed by a demon who gives him the power to change his physical appearance at will," Lita answered.

The silence among the young athletes lasted awhile as each man looked at Lita like she had grown another head. "Guys, nobody leaves Connecticut until we find out what these two demons are up to," Lita said turning to all of them then back to Randy, "That includes you too Randall," she said pinching his cheek.

"Two demons?" Nitro queried swallowing hard.

"Hunter's been possessed too, by a demon that allows him the power to create illusions and manifest an individual's worst fears or darkest desires,"

Randy was enraged further by the fact that he was almost killed by DX and Shelton and Nitro were despondent that two of their favorite peers had been possessed by demons.

"But why?" Nitro asked furrowing his brow and Melina wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"We're trying to work out their next move," she said and looked over at Trish, "and we might already have a lead,"

Trish looked at Carlito and knew that he had also started to connect the dots. He looked at her as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"You were right not to trust me, I was holding back on you," she said and took a deep breath for this was a truth that was the hardest to reveal, "You knew something was up even before God appointed me to tell the truth to all mankind, you knew that there was history between me and The Rock that hadn't been completely resigned to the past and when you asked me what you, Randy and The Rock all had in common I tried to get out of telling you so you'd never know how I really felt about him – how I still feel about him," Trish paused and surveyed Carlito's face, he seemed to be taking everything in which was good so far, "It was those feelings that nearly cost Randy his life," she continued.

"Because the demon that's possessed Shawn feeds off of our deepest emotions and fed off of your feelings towards The Rock," Carlito interrupted and Trish shook her head.

"Yes, the demon blinded me to God's gift of truth-telling and I couldn't see that the man in front of me was not who he said he was," she said and walked closer to Carlito. "You see it was vital that you not believe me, it was your unbelief that brought out what was blocking me," Trish wrapped her arms around him, "Heaven smiles on you Carlito, God bless you for not believing," she stood back and looked him in the eye, "You believe me now though right?"

Carlito pinched her nose, "Sure do Pinocchio," he said and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Actually she's The Truth: Trish Stratus," Shelton corrected Carlito.

"And I'm The Rock: People's Champion!" said The Rock dropping his bags stretching out his arms for a homecoming embrace from his RAW locker room buddies. The cold response caused the Brahma Bull to remove his shades and view his colleagues with his natural eyes, "Did The Rock miss something?" he said unaware of just how much he had missed.

"You sonofabitch!" Randy cried and lunged towards The Rock but Trish stood in front of him protecting him from the Legend Killer's rage.

"Randy no, he's the real Rock," she said her truth telling skills back on.

"Can somebody tell me what in the blue Hell is going on?" The Rock said looking among the faces for an explanation.

"There you are!" cried Edge from the entrance charging towards Rocky.

"Oh hi Edge at least somebody's happy to see me," The Rock said to the approaching blond only to find himself on the wrong side of a spear from the current WWE Champion. Trish and Lita shook their heads and Melina motioned towards the crumbled body writhing on the hard marble floor in a Nike tracksuit.

"Edge what the Hell?" Shelton cried pushing Edge back.

"He tried to kill me!" Edge explained.

"Join the club!" Randy said sarcastically.

"Looks like Shawn's demon's been busy," Trish said as the guys tried to explain to Edge what happened.

"We better get him upstairs before the police come," Nitro said after Melina healed The Rock's bruised stomach.

"No they'll be looking for him here and they won't buy that it wasn't him that tried to kill Randy and Edge," Lita said.

"So what do we do?" Melina asked pulling the People's shirt back down.

"We go to Stephanie's," Lita answered.

"How did you do that?" The Rock asked Melina unable to comprehend the warm feeling tingling around his stomach.

"She's Melina the Miraculous," Nitro answered proudly. Edge's ear's pricked up at the pride in Nitro's voice.

"So you got your revelation," he asked smiling widely.

"Sure did," Nitro answered brightly squeezing Melina tightly.

"Nitro even miracle workers need oxygen!" she said loosening her boyfriend's hold on her.

"We all did," Shelton and Carlito said at the same time to Edge.

"Okay what is this, a new trend or something? Why are you guys talking like preachers? Is there a dispute between Heaven and Hell that I don't know about?" The Rock asked getting up off the floor.

"Yeah and you're right in the middle of it," Trish replied and The Rock cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What'chu talking about Mama?" he asked and Trish giggled.

"I've been called by God to send a couple of demons back to Hell," Trish replied.

"I always knew you were an angel," The Rock quipped back not taking Trish seriously.

"Trish this is serious," Carlito reminded her sternly, "the demon almost killed Randy,"

"Really?" The Rock asked surprised.

"It's true," Trish reassured him trying to be more serious even if the corners of her mouth were still turning up in amusement.

"Are you sure it wasn't the ghost of a Legend that you killed?" The Rock asked Randy whimsically and Trish burst out laughing to everyone's horror.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how much fun it is to be around you," she said nudging The Rock in the ribs, "Knock it off funny man, see that hombre over there?" she said pointing at Carlito.

"Oh the dude with the funny hair?" The Rock said looking at Carlito.

"Uh-oh, drama," Shelton said noticing the way Carlito's jaw clenched when Trish started to laugh. She walked over to Carlito and pulled at the side of his afro affectionately and gave him a big kiss.

"This man's my boyfriend and if it wasn't for him Randy Orton could be dead right now," she said. The Rock nodded a little ping in his heart striking his chest all of a sudden, "And by the way," Trish said turning to face The Rock, "His hair is gorgeous," and she kissed Carlito deeply.

"Whoa Mama," Shelton commented as the two loved it up.

"Let's get over to Steph's the police will be here in a minute," Lita said to the others picking up the Tallit and putting it back in her bag.

"You mean I gotta hang with you guys for a whole day?" Randy whined.

"No if you wanna wrestle with a demon-possessed Shawn Michaels you stay right here," Shelton answered and Randy swiftly picked up his bag and followed closely behind them.

"A demon-possessed Shawn Michaels?" The Rock questioned uncertain that he heard Shelton correctly. Trish patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"All will be explained, why don't you tell us about your new movie?"

"My pleasure," The Rock replied and Carlito rolled his eyes.

"At least someone wants to hear about it," Carlito said under his breath.

"Brahma drama," Randy, Shelton and Nitro said in unison and got into the back of Edge's car while Carlito rode with Lita, Trish and Melina in The People's rental car.


	9. Hey Princess!

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Nine - Hey Princess!

At Stephanie's:

"I don't get it," The Rock said reclining in Stephanie's sofa as everyone sat admiring Aurora who was lying in her mother's arms, "Why would Shawn Michaels be impersonating me?"

"It must have been something we missed," Lita said furrowing her brow.

"We know the connection between The Rock, Trish Stratus and Carlito but what's the connection between Shawn Michaels and The Rock?" Melina thought as Nitro combed her hair.

"Wait a second what's the connection between HBK and me?" Randy asked flipping the magazine he was reading up in the air and catching it.

"Didn't you give him the finger at Breathe last night?" Shelton asked.

"So he tries to kill me?" Randy questioned in disbelief, "I don't think so," he said throwing the magazine up in the air again.

"Seems like something Hunter would do, he's the one who turned on you for leaving Evolution," Shelton said and Stephanie shook her head.

"But by that rationale wouldn't Dave Batista be in trouble? I mean he actually went on to become World Heavyweight Champion," Nitro said.

"How do we know Dave isn't in trouble?" Shelton asked.

"He isn't," Trish replied and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Even though he beat The Game three times on Pay-Per-View?" Nitro asked.

"He's not in danger okay!" Randy snapped at the current IC Champ.

"Shelly please don't bring up his Evolution days my husband has relaxed a lot in the past two years, whatever's going on is separate from that," Stephanie said to Shelton Benjamin.

"I promise I won't if you promise not to call me Shelly ever again," Shelton replied not liking Stephanie's pet name for him.

"Well then why would Trish's past relationship with me be so important?" The Rock asked.

"They want to distract me from what they're doing, I figured out that Randy was in danger they know how powerful God has made me they probably don't want to risk that I could figure out their next move," Trish said as Carlito massaged her shoulders,

"Correction, will figure out their next move," he said supportively deepening his massage.

"Hmmm," she moaned, "that feels good,"

The Rock looked over to her and cocked his eyebrow, "Remember when I used to give you massages," he asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, they weren't that good Rocky," Trish replied putting her head back her eyes closed in bliss.

"You said they were the best thing your shoulders have ever felt!"

The Rock said getting to his feet defiantly.

"She said a lot of things back then that weren't true," Carlito replied, Rock looked across the room and everyone nodded in agreement with Carlito.

"So you never liked the People's massages?" The Rock asked trying to retain some of his pride.

Trish shook her head, "No," she said. The Rock stepped forward.

"How about the People's Strudel?" he asked lasciviously and Nitro looked at Carlito who was spitting daggers at The Rock, he knew he'd be pissed if some hot shot started making moves on his girlfriend right in front of him.

"The one you made for me at your house that time was delicious, that thing down there," Trish said pointing at The People's Package, "could have done with a good ten minutes more in the oven,"

"OH!" cried Shelton, Randy, Edge and Nitro simultaneously, "BURN!" they said hi-fiving each other and Carlito beamed proudly of his smart-alecky girlfriend.

"I think you missed the boat on this one culo," Carlito said kissing Trish on the cheek.

"Was that the banana boat you came over on?" The Rock snapped back viciously and Carlito jumped up and took down the People's Champion.

"Are you sure that's not Shawn Michaels?" Edge asked Lita as Shelton and Nitro separated the two.

"No guys always fight over Trish, remember Jericho and Christian?" she said as Shelton and Nitro sat them on opposite sides of the room.

"What did you say?" Trish asked Lita as Stephanie came back into the room after putting Aurora to bed.

"What's going on in here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Steph these guys were just about to apologize for forgetting they were guests in somebody's house," Edge said to The Rock and Carlito with a warning tone to his voice.

"Sorry Steph for fighting in your house, especially after everything you've been through today," The Rock said and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Man it's like being General Manager again, it's a good thing Aurora's a sound sleeper or I would have thrown you both out, "she said sitting in-between Carlito and The Rock, "It's like sitting between Hunter and Jericho, remember those days Trish?"

Stephanie frowned at the still way Trish was sitting like she was meditating when what she was doing was getting some very important information together and connecting the dots between.

"What is it Trish?" Lita asked slipping onto the floor and sitting next to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Stephanie asked leaning forward for a closer look.

"Trish what is it?" Melina asked also coming over to her compatriots.

"Wait, wait," Trish said her eyes closed. The room fell silent as all eyes were on Trish.

"You know I got the strangest voicemail messages from Chris Jericho," The Rock said breaking the silence much to everyone's chagrin.

"Not now Rocky," Stephanie said putting her hand up for him to be quiet.

"I'm surprised you didn't know before I did," The Rock said to Stephanie ignoring her request for him to be quiet. The Billion Dollar Princess frowned.

"Know what?" she said quietly not wanting to disturb Trish.

"Jericho wants to get back in the ring; he wants to face me in a Final Encounter," The Rock said. Trish's eyes popped open and she looked The Rock dead in the eye.

"No, he wants to kill you," she said and everyone gasped. Trish got to her feet and started to pace the room, "This is what the demons were trying to block me from seeing yes it all makes sense now; after I worked out that Shawn and Hunter were possessed the fake Rock appeared out of nowhere and Jericho called me just before. If I wasn't so upset at seeing Rocky I would have made the connection between the two,"

"Oh my goodness," Melina said putting her hand over her heart with a saddened voice.

"But something's still not making any sense: why did Shawn and Hunter try to kill Randy?" Trish asked herself.

"It was Shawn that morphed into Rocky, Hunter must be with Jericho," Lita said picking up on Trish's vision, "Man this is bad," she said lowering her head.

"What is Jericho in danger?" Edge asked touching Lita gently on the shoulder concerned.

"Tell them Trish," Lita responded waving at Trish who by now had tears in her eyes. Lita looked up at her noticing her reticence, she shook her head and said, "Trish you are under a mandate by God to tell the truth, now tell the truth," Lita said forcefully and Trish shook her head the tears starting to fall down her face.

"But it's so awful you guys don't wanna know what I know. Why should you be burdened with the Truth?" she said.

"Because together we can stop it," Edge chimed in and everyone nodded their head in agreement but Trish shook her head.

"No you can't," she said tearfully shaking her head furiously, "It's too late, it's too late!"

Melina grabbed hold of Trish's shoulders and tried to calm her down, "Trish what's wrong?" she said as the Diva flailed around wildly. Lita looked around the room as if smelling the air and slowly rose to her feet.

"They're here," she said.

"And they're doing this to Trish?" Shelton asked as Carlito held Trish firmly in his arms while Melina prayed over her.

"Not exactly, Rocky what did Chris Jericho say in those voicemails?" Lita asked the Brahma Bull.

"He said that he couldn't believe I would go on national TV and say that he was a weak impersonation of me and that he was gonna kick my ass when he got to Connecticut but I figured it was all a work cos I wasn't even on TV this week," The Rock answered his eyes locked on Trish worriedly. Lita knelt down in front of Trish who had calmed down considerably since Melina started to pray over her. She took her hand and pressed it gently.

"Jericho?" Lita said, the RAW Superstars looked at each other in shock then looked back at Trish whose eyes had stopped moving back and forth so hurriedly at the mention of Jericho's name.

"Jericho?" Lita called again.

"Lita?" Trish answered back, then looked to the side and saw Carlito holding her in his arms, "Ew get off of me assclown!" she said jumping up in disgust.

"Holy shit it's Jericho!" Randy screamed.

"She's possessed!" Shelton yelled and everyone except Carlito, Lita and Melina jumped behind the couch in horror.

"Lita what the Hell have you brought into my house?" Stephanie snapped thinking a poltergeist was in the room. Trish turned to look at Stephanie her eyes softening considerably and Stephanie went white, "Oh my God, it's Jericho," she said mesmerized.

"Hey princess," Trish said.


	10. Unfinished Business

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Ten - Unfinished Business

"Lita what's going on?" Melina whispered to Lita.

"Jericho's reaching out to Trish for help, she's channeling his spirit," Lita answered. Trish began to openly flirt with Stephanie and Randy, Shelton, Edge and Nitro suddenly got brave and came out from behind the couch for a better view.

"But I thought Jericho was in danger?" Melina asked.

"He is," Lita replied shaking her head at the male superstars who now too were mesmerized with what they were seeing.

"Then why isn't he scared?" Melina asked genuinely confused.

"Because he isn't in any danger in Trish's body, he's using her to escape the warring demons that are attacking him," Lita answered, " as long as he's in Trish he's safe,"

"But we need her to find Shawn and Hunter," Melina reasoned turning her nose up as Trish began to stroke Stephanie's hair.

"I know," Lita answered patting Melina on the hand reassuringly then she got up and went over to Trish, "Jericho?" she called out clearly causing Trish to turn and face her.

"Wow Lita you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you," Trish said looking at Lita's boobs without any apology. Even Edge was starting to get a little duped into believing that Jericho was making a move on Lita. Nitro tapped him on the shoulder.

"You gonna let him talk to your girlfriend like that?" he said and Edge thought of how much he missed Jericho's antics and would hate for anything bad to happen to him but Lita was already light years ahead of him. She took Trish by the hand and lightly squeezed.

"Jericho you have to tell me where you are so we can help you," she said. Trish smirked and looked at Lita like she was crazy.

"I'm right here babe!" Trish said.

"No you're not, you're in a bad place Chris, a real bad place and you wanna do something to somebody you care about that you're gonna regret for the rest of your life," Lita said still holding onto Trish's hands, "But God sent me to tell you that you don't have to do that, Jericho, tell me where you are,"

"No, I'm not, I won't, as long as I'm . . . "Trish drifted off and looked around nervously, Lita followed her eyes around the room.

"As long as you're what?" Lita asked as Trish got increasingly agitated.

"As long as I'm here, where somebody loves me," Trish said emotionally pulling her hair out of her face just like Jericho would went he got frustrated. Lita pulled Trish's face towards her and held her head tightly.

"Jericho where are you?" she said looking deeply into Trish's eyes. Aurora started to cry and Stephanie tore her eyes away from the exorcism that was going on before her to attend to her crying child.

"I'll just stay here and I won't have to kill him, "Trish said her voice shaking in fear.

"Kill who?" Lita asked firmly as everyone began to step back as it looked like Trish was about to explode.

Upstairs:

Stephanie ran to Aurora's crib and picked her up gently rocking her back and forth.

"Ssh baby, I won't let anything hurt you, Lita's gonna make it all better, soon you'll have your Daddy back," she said lovingly pressing her daughter to her chest. When Aurora calmed down Stephanie placed her back in the crib, she was about to step back downstairs when something caught her attention: The closet.

Downstairs:

Carlito's eyes welled up as Trish looked like she was in so much pain and he couldn't help her, all he could do was pray that Lita knew what she was doing.

"He's – he's," said Trish trying to repossess her body.

"Yes Trish where is he?" Lita said holding her friend firmly by the arms.

Upstairs:

Stephanie stepped gingerly towards the closet and opened the door.

"Jericho!" she said her eyes widening at the disheveled young man crouching down inside her closet shaking.

"I'm here to take care of some unfinished business," he said getting up and walking past Stephanie out of the room.

"Jericho wait!" Stephanie cried out but Aurora started to cry again and she couldn't ignore her. As she comforted her daughter she cried out to Jericho desperately,

"Chris you're not a murderer!"

Downstairs:

Carlito, Edge, Shelton, Nitro and Randy turned to face the door; they could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"And what business is that Jericho?" Lita asked getting mixed messages from both Trish and Jericho. Suddenly Jericho burst through the door looking every bit as crazy as the voices inside his head. Trish raised a finger and pointed straight at The Rock.

"Kill him," she said and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Trish!" Carlito cried out and crawled towards his girlfriend. Everybody else ran towards The Rock and formed a barricade around him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the People's Chump," said the embittered yet demonic voice of Chris Jericho. Shelton flew at him and Jericho power-slammed him to the ground. Nitro came next and Jericho kicked him in the face. Randy went for his neck but Jericho shook him off and pushed him into the wall cabinet knocking it over causing the glass to shatter. Edge tried to spear him but Jericho dodged out of the way and The Rock was left unprotected. Jericho smirked.

"It's just you and I Rocky, for the last time – this thing between you and me ends tonight," Jericho said his eyes burning with supernatural hatred.

The Rock stood tall looking Jericho dead in the eye but he couldn't see a soul, he knew that the man staring at him on the other side of the room wasn't his best friend, so he had no hesitation about kicking his ass. Rocky took off his jacket and rolled his shoulders ready to fight.

"May the best man win," he said stepping forward and Jericho smirked also stepping forward but the showdown was interrupted by Stephanie who stepped right in front of Jericho. Melina's eyes widened at the sight of Stephanie standing between the two men and she rushed to her feet, someone reached out and grabbed her arm though, it was Trish.

"No you mustn't try to stop her," she said weakly Carlito supporting her with his arms, "she has to do this,"

Melina shook her head in disbelief, "No I can help her if she gets hurt,"

"The only person that's going to get hurt if you go over there is you," Trish said and Carlito frowned at Edge who was walking towards his girlfriend clutching his battered arm.

"Hunter get out of there!" she said calling her husband's name.

Jericho smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about Princess you're husband's not here," he said.

"Yes he is. Hunter? I don't know why you're doing this but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you kill one of your best friends and have Jericho go down for murder. Now stop this foolishness and come out where we can see you!" Stephanie yelled her eyes aflame.

Jericho just continued to smirk and Stephanie's face tightened with rage.

"Fine, you wanna play games? I'm gonna make you so mad you're going to leap out from where ever you are!" she said adamantly.

"Stephanie you're so funny," Jericho said mockingly, "Let me just take care of this Brahma fool and we'll have lunch tomorrow okay? Now if you'll excuse me I -"

Stephanie grabbed Jericho's face and gave him the biggest kiss she could. Suddenly the house began to shake and pictures started to fall off the walls. Lita turned to look at the door and like a demon from Hell Hunter burst through the door.

"JERICHO!" he cried and lunged for the Ayatollah of Rock N' Rolla who was dazed by the kiss Hunter's wife had just given him. But before he could get anywhere near Jericho Lita tripped him up and pinned him to the ground.

"Hand me my bag!" she said to Edge who jumped over to where Lita's bag was sitting but before he could pick it up Shawn Michaels super-kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. Lita locked eyes with the Showstoppa while trying to put the sleeper on Triple H.

"Lord please give me the strength to lock this bad boy in," she said and eventually Triple H stopped struggling beneath her and went to sleep. She rose to her feet and looked at Edge's motionless body thinking it was a good thing he wasn't awake to see what she was about to do.

"Hey Shawnie," she said in her most seductive voice.

"Oh boy," Shelton said while Stephanie moved over to her sleeping husband to make sure he was still breathing.

"What's she doing?" Stephanie asked Trish who was intrigued herself.

"Well, if the demon inside Shawn plays off human emotion, Amy may be the person to bring some human emotion out of Shawn," Trish answered.

"But why Amy?" Stephanie asked sweeping the hair away from her husband's forehead.

"Because he's got a thing for her," Randy said watching Lita advance on HBK eagerly and Stephanie wondered just how much she had missed on RAW but Melina shook her head dismissing Randy's comments.

"No because she's Anointed, this is what she has to do," Melina replied hoping that this nightmare would soon be over.

Lita gathered up all her strength and began to dance around HBK. Shelton, Carlito and Nitro's mouths dropped as she rubbed her body against him.

"This is what she has to do?" Stephanie questioned in disbelief and Melina tried to calm her down, "Honey I know the Bible pretty well and never once do I remember God telling David to rub up on Goliath!"

"Just watch," she said and Stephanie obeyed thinking God to be too much like a Sports Entertainment writer for her liking.

"Shawn you know you want me, just drop the bag," she breathed in a husky voice. She whipped her hair back and it must have done something because HBK dropped the bag which Lita grabbed, pulled out the Tallit and wrapped it around HBK.

"Isaiah 10:27 says "It shall come to pass in that day that his burden will be taken away from your shoulder, and his yoke from your neck, and the yoke will be destroyed because of the anointing oil." In the name of Jesus Christ I break . . . I break,"

"Yes Lita you're almost there!" Shelton cheered her on as everyone watched her in amazement.

"Finish it!" Nitro yelled jumping up and down.

But Lita couldn't finish the exorcism and everyone looked at Melina and Trish for an explanation.

"What's the matter why has she stopped?" Shelton asked Trish but before The Truth could reply Hunter sprang up from out of Stephanie's arms and ran towards Lita. He knocked her down grabbed HBK and looked back at the stunned faces looking at them one face in particular was scared more than the rest. A cruel smile came over Hunter's face as he stepped towards his protégée Randy Orton who was tending to his cuts from the glass cabinet.

"Well what do we have here Sorcerer, if it isn't the Legend Killer," he said mockingly walking towards the trembling Orton, "What's the matter Randy, 'fraid you're gonna die?"

"You guys don't know what you're doing, this is a mistake!" Randy cried out.

"No you getting signed back to RAW that was a mistake," Shawn Michaels said his eyes like steel, "Well that Legend killing ain't gonna work on us,"

Shelton's breath came quick and fast he couldn't believe his mentor was acting like such a monster.

"RKO please, who do you think you are naming a move after yourself anyway?" Hunter asked walking closer to Randy.

"Yeah and it's only a neck breaker, hardly devastating," Shawn Michaels mocked, "unlike the Ankle Lock now that's a good move,"

"Yeah Angle slapped that on you real good didn't he Randy?" Hunter asked cruelly.

"Yeah he did so what?" Randy asked trying to be brave but it was no use he was scared out of his mind.

"You were out for two whole months, bet you felt like you were gonna die huh?" asked Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah I did, so what?" Randy said panicking.

"Randy shut up you're gonna make it worse!" Nitro cried out.

"Do you feel like you're gonna die now Randy?" Hunter asked. Randy felt a twitching below his knee then he looked up at Hunter and Shawn.

"No," he replied.

"How about now?" Shawn said. Suddenly Randy's knee twisted to the left and his ankle began twisting of its own accord.

"ARGHHH!" Randy screamed out in agonizing pain.

"Didn't he have a shoulder problem too?" Shawn asked unaffected by the sight of Randy Orton writhing in pain on the floor clutching his ankle.

"Oh yeah," Hunter replied. Suddenly Randy's left shoulder pulled itself out of the socket and Randy's scream that split everybody's ear.

"Make it stop please make it stop!" he screamed.

"You know I think there was a neck injury too," Shawn said reflecting back on Orton's many injuries.

"No that was Kurt Angle," Hunter corrected him, "But I think we can make an exception," Stephanie gasped in horror and everybody felt like they were gonna be sick at the sound of Randy Orton's neck breaking and then silence as his writhing twisted body lay still on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Stephanie yelled out, "Hunter what have you done?" she went for her husband but Jericho held her back. Hunter shook his head at them both as if tasting some very bad wine.

"You're gonna pay Jericho!" he yelled then they both disappeared out of the house. Everyone came over to Randy and Melina took his pulse.

"He's dead!" she said.

"Well do something!" Carlito said.

"She can't, none of us can do anything anymore," Lita said quietly her eyes wet with tears. She looked up into the air her eyes wide with disbelief, _no-one was supposed to hurt me_ she said, _you've abandoned me_. Shelton came over to make sure she was alright.

"You okay Lita?" he asked.

"What happened?" Nitro asked afterwards.

Lita looked down at the ground in shame, "I lost the Anointing," she answered.

"I can't bring Edge back to consciousness!" Melina said fretfully.

"What do you mean you lost the Anointing?" Nitro demanded.

"You mean Randy's dead? He can't be dead!" Jericho shouted wrapping his arms around a crying Stephanie.

"We have to go after them!" The Rock demanded.

"Trish where did they go?" Carlito asked his girlfriend urgently and everyone turned to look at Trish.

"How should I know?" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

Lita crawled over to the bodies of Randy and Edge the two men she had been trying to protect all day and felt the chaos surrounding her taking over. She lowered her head holding Edge's hand her tears falling over his body. _What have I done?_ She said to herself, _Dear God I've failed you._


	11. This Is Just A Test

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Eleven - This Is Just A Test

ATM sat upstairs in Stephanie's room trying to work out what to do next. Melina was pacing back and forth impatiently while Trish was staring blindly into space.

"I couldn't do it," Lita said.

Trish looked up at her and Melina quit pacing, "Do what?" she said.

"Obey God's command, I just couldn't break the yoke, I couldn't stand the idea of Shawn never looking at me like that again, with that hot passion, it was just too much of a sacrifice," Lita replied sadly, "I guess old habits die hard," she said feeling disloyal to Edge and Melina marched towards her in a rage.

"Well because of you Trish doesn't even know what's going on around her, Edge is still unconscious, Randy's dead and Shawn and Hunter got away – wait-a-disobey God Amy!" Melina snapped her acidic tone making a most unhelpful return.

Lita nodded she knew she was right, "How could God anoint you to do His work?" she continued and Lita broke into tears.

"I was weak I made a mistake I should have been prepared after what the demon did to Trish and Stephanie," she said wretchedly.

Melina was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She opened the door and yelled down the stairs, "Nitro get me some water!"

"You're with Edge, why would you do this to him?" Trish asked confused and Melina rolled her eyes.

"Trish this is Lita we're talking about, she can't stay with one man for more than six months, she has to move onto another it's her pattern!" she said cynically.

Lita looked down she felt so bad and her spirit was at an all time low, "I need my prayer cloth back," she said crying into her hands.

"What for? So you can pray for forgiveness? Good luck!" Melina asked agitatedly opening Stephanie's guest bedroom door again, "Nitro how's the water getting here via International mail?" she yelled, "Look Lita God obviously made a mistake, he thought you could do something and you couldn't, just like Saul, you let him down. I can't heal and Madam Brainless over there can't see the wood for the trees, we should just forget the whole thing ever happened and go back to our old lives. Speaking of which – Nitro where's my water!"

"No!" Lita cried rising to her feet suddenly, "I can't go back I refuse to go back, God did not anoint me to fail! I have to know that He'll forgive me this was just a test!"

"A test? Randy Orton is dead _woman! _If this was a test you failed!" Melina snapped her face reddening with anger.

"No it can't end this way!" Lita retaliated.

"Look God takes the Anointing away from people all the time read the Bible; you're just part of the club that failed to deliver," Melina answered back.

"No! God isn't finished with me yet Melina, do you think he's finished with you? Why would God want you to go back to being a bossy cruel witch, or Trish to go back to being a pathological liar and me to a heartless wench? This happened for a reason, to give us a chance to change for the better and help our fellow man while we're at it! I don't want to go back, do you Melina, really?"

Melina fell silent and lowered her head. Lita was right she really enjoyed being a good person who could heal people.

"But what can we do Lita? We don't have the authority to minister anymore," she said hopelessly.

Lita smiled and Trish looked up at her hoping for a good answer, she didn't like feeling like this either, "James 5:16 says "Confess your trespasses to one another and pray for one another, that you may be healed." Come on guys let's pray for each other right now!"

Melina was hesitant to take Lita outstretched hand but joined Lita on the floor anyway. Lita reached her hand out to Trish but she was too distraught to reciprocate.

"Guys I can't feel anything, I don't have any sense of purpose, how can you expect me to hear God?" she said regretfully. Lita took Trish's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Trish James 5:19 says "If anyone among you wanders from the truth, and someone turns him back, let him know that he who turns a sinner from the error of his way will save a soul from death and cover a multitude of sins," Wouldn't you wanna be one of those people that gets to save others? By praying with us you're giving yourself the chance to do that, please pray with me now Trish, I need to remember how beautiful you are when God's hand is on you," Lita pleaded.

Trish took her hand and Melina took her other one the three women sat encircled on the carpet.

"Let us pray," Lita started then someone knocked at the door.

"I thought you might need this," Stephanie said handing Lita her Tallit her eyes blood-shot with tears, sure she was crying but she was hopeful too. Lita took it smiling and spread it across their laps as they knelt in prayer.

Downstairs:

Everyone was somber and uneasy, after everything that had happened there was no way to make conversation: they had seen too much horror. Jericho and The Rock had taken Randy and Edge upstairs to the guest bedrooms feeling that it was in some way their fault that they had gotten hurt even though they had no idea what was going on. Rocky's Manager had called several times asking him to get on a plane to LA but The Rock refused to leave saying Stephanie needed him to hang around for a bit longer which was very true since Nitro, Shelton and Carlito were in no condition to look after her. The three IC Champs were sat in a huddle wondering what had happened to the three incredible women upstairs trying to reassure each other that what they saw was not a dream.

"It wasn't a dream guys," Stephanie said coming back down into the room and sitting by Nitro, Shelton and Carlito, "don't give up on them they just need a little time."

"Time for what? It's not real none of it's real," Nitro said angrily, "Did you hear that woman yelling after me? This whole thing is some trick that everybody's in on except us,"

"Johnny Melina healed me in the hospital and she nearly healed the whole ward you can't give up on her!" Stephanie insisted.

"That woman was not Melina, that woman was Melina the Miraculous and she's gone, that woman yelling for me to bring her water, that's Melina" Nitro said barely able to control his emotions. Stephanie came over to Carlito and put her hand on his knee.

"Do you think the whole thing was just a dream too Carlito?" Stephanie asked. Carlito's reddened eyes didn't tell Stephanie much and his mouth wasn't moving so she took that as a yes, she moved her hand away from his knee but he held it there.

"I've given Trish more than a few second chances one more isn't going to hurt," he said his voice sore from crying, "after all she's worth it,"

Rocky smiled fondly remembering how much he cared about the Canadian Diva," She sure is," he said.

"What are they doing up there?" Jericho asked.

"Praying," Stephanie answered.

"Maybe we should pray too," Jericho suggested and everyone nodded except Nitro who jumped up in a rage.

"Don't you guys get it that's not them up there, whoever those women were they're gone so just get over it!" he yelled and stormed out of the house.

"Nitro wait!" Shelton called going after him not wanting anybody to be alone tonight with the demonic DX hanging around outside.

"He was the happiest of all to see Melina change, she was a lot to take before you know?" Carlito explained to Jericho.

"So I guess now he feels like he has to go back and who wants to do that?" Jericho said.

Rocky shook his head, "I don't know Melina but that woman who healed me from Edge's spear was a certified Healer there's no doubt about it, I would be devastated if I lost a woman like that too,"

"It's not a loss for Nitro it's a loss for the world," Stephanie said sadly, "How about that prayer now guys?" she said and everyone drew near and held hands.

Outside Stephanie's house:

Shelton rubbed Nitro's back to comfort the IC Champ hoping that the young man wouldn't lose faith in his girlfriend or God for that matter.

"I feel like this is my fault you know, I asked for a change, I got it and now things are worse than ever before," Nitro explained and Shelton shook his head remembering Carlito expressing the same sentiment earlier in the day, "You know the Bible says to pray without ceasing, do you know how hard I prayed for Melina to become a better person, someone of value to this world? And now look what's happened, everything's gotten from bad to worse all because of my selfish desires," he said putting his head into his arms despairingly.

"Nitro it's not about her or you it's about them: ATM. They obviously work as a team when one falls they all lose their power, what I don't understand is why Lita couldn't cast out Shawn's demon. I mean she was almost done what was stopping her?"

"Do you think there's something we don't know?" Nitro said his interest in saving Edge and Randy perking up again.

"Yeah I do," Shelton said. "And Nitro, you can never pray enough for somebody," Nitro nodded.

"I think Edge should be waking up around now," he said.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit," Shelton said glad to see Nitro's enthusiasm for humanity back in place neither of them noticing the bright light coming from one of Stephanie's guest rooms.

Back in the Living Room:

"Okay this is what we're gonna do, Jericho I need you to taunt Hunter," Lita said to Y2J.

"You think you got your Anointing back?" The Rock asked.

"It's not my Anointing it's God's Anointing and I don't know Rocky but if I'm right we'll all be sleeping soundly tomorrow morning," Lita answered.

"So what's gonna happen when I taunt Hunter?" Jericho asked.

"He's gonna come back and attack you," Lita replied.

"Oh goody," Jericho said sarcastically.

"Yes but he won't hurt you I won't allow it," she said boldly.

"Are you sure?" Rocky asked suspiciously, "I mean what if you're still not covered with God's Anointing this could all blow up in our faces?"

"As far as I'm concerned Rocky this thing will be over before morning, Hunter's a wrestler and wrestler's respond to taunts," Lita replied with a confident smile, "Okay Jericho start taunting!" she said.

"Oh look at me I'm Triple H I'm the King of Kings, well there's only one King of Kings and that the Lord Jesus Christ Hunter! It's not like I couldn't have been Vince McMahon's son-in-law, it breaks Stephanie's heart that she couldn't have my baby instead of yours. Well now that we're all alone in your house I guess I could see my way to fixing that, whad'ya say Princess, wanna make up for lost time?" Jericho said pulling Stephanie closer to him but Stephanie was hesitant to go ahead with Lita's plan.

"Yeah you're real hot stuff Jericho!" she said unconvincingly stroking Jericho's hair. The Rock frowned.

"Say it like you mean it girl – come on Cerebral Assman, or are you gonna spend all night out there with your boyfriend crotch-chopping each other?" The Rock added.

"Yeah Stephanie needs a real man don't cha Steph?" Jericho continued encouraged by Rocky's efforts and slapped Stephanie's butt.

"Yeah I sure do!" Stephanie said feeling better about betraying Hunter with The Rock involved, "I need the King of the World!" she said and kissed Jericho hard.

"Oh boy," Lita said as the house started to shake, "that kiss wasn't a good idea Stephanie," she said trying to keep her balance.

"What you said taunt?" she said holding onto Chris for leverage.

"No I said Chris taunt; someone who stands a chance against a demonic Triple H," Lita said holding Melina's hand. Melina squeezed it she was very nervous and Lita squeezed back assuring her that everything was gonna be okay, "Don't worry Melina I won't let us down this time,"

Melina nodded and gave Lita a smile, "Okay, I'm ready," she said and turned to The Rock and Chris Jericho, "Bring Randy and Edge back down, I've got to heal them now,"

The living room window suddenly blew in with a loud bang and everyone except Melina and Lita hit the floor.

"JERICHO!" Hunter roared before appearing outside the house with HBK standing next to him.

Lita took a deep breath as Trish rubbed her shoulders.

"Time to play The Game," Lita said. Hunter and Shawn looked around it was clear that the women were almost alone.

"This shouldn't take long," Shawn said confidently.

"Where's Jericho Steph?" Hunter demanded his eyes narrowing darkly looking down at his wife.

"I'm not scared of you, you're not my husband!" Stephanie spat indignantly.

"Oh but I know what you are scared of," Hunter replied and Stephanie covered her eyes.

"Hunter that demon is making a jackass outta you!" said Chris Jericho holding Edge up, the Rated R Superstar who was conscious again.

"Just the man I was looking for," Hunter said.

"Oh so you admit it, you need a man in your life," The Rock said carrying Randy Orton in his arms.

"Put him down here," Melina said pointing to the floor.

"No pick him up," Trish said adamantly.

"What?" The Rock said confused.

"Just do it Rocky!" Trish commanded and The Rock held Randy upright. Trish put her hand over Randy's face and began to speak the Truth: "Randy Orton you're not dead, it's a trick you just think you are. You imagined that you died from injuries that didn't really take place the whole thing was a hallucination. You are not dead do you hear me? YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

"Whoa!" Nitro said his eyes widening as Randy's legs, neck and shoulder began to snap back into place, a few moments later it was like he wasn't even hurt. Lita smiled as the relief from everyone that Randy was alive spread throughout the room then she turned to face Hunter who was still seething with rage. Edge touched her on the shoulder but his touch barely registered as the Diva walked towards The Game and stopped dead in front of him. Hunter scowled at her.

"Lita!" Edge cried out and Melina put her hand on his.

"Have faith in your woman and the power of the Anointing," she said and Edge felt his heart race as he watched his favorite gal stand toe-to-toe with The Game and the demon that possessed him.


	12. Now They'll Sleep All Nite

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Twelve - Now They'll Sleep All Nite

Lita raised her head confidently as she looked into The Game's eyes, then she looked over at Shawn knowing that he wouldn't dare touch her.

"Why don't you tell me what I'm afraid of Hunter?" she said turning her attention back to The Game, "What weapons can you use against me?"

Hunter's lips tightened, "I can think of a few," he said boastfully, "But I wouldn't wanna smash that pretty little head of yours in,"

"Well the last weapon you tried to use against me failed, you see I've got a reputation for being a promiscuous woman and you used my feelings towards Shawn against me thinking it would bring me down and you nearly succeeded but then I remembered why we're all here, to put an end to our sinful lifestyle and start again reborn in Jesus Christ so that demons like you can't run wild on us anymore," she said poignantly.

"I bet you'd love Shawn to run wild on you wouldn't you Lita?" Hunter taunted her hoping to appeal to the wrestler inside her, "Well he's right here it'll be just between us, all ten of us," he said and laughed confidently. Lita looked over at Shawn who was waiting for her to approach him seductively again but when it didn't happen he started to tremble. Suddenly Lita started to walk towards him but not with lust and he leaned back afraid that she would kill him right there.

""You believe that there is one God. Even the demons believe – and _tremble_!"" Lita recited causing Shawn to jump. Lita smiled in triumph and turned back to face Hunter, "Your turn," she said.

"Please," Hunter said stubbornly rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Stop trying to beat me Hunter, you can't, I am Anointed, do you know what that means? It means no weapon formed against me shall prosper," Lita said calmly as Shawn started to sweat.

"Really, no weapon huh?" Hunter asked unconvinced pulling out his sledgehammer and holding it up high, "Not even this one?"

Shawn grabbed the sledgehammer and hit himself in the head with it busting himself open. He fell to the ground unconscious. Lita looked up at Hunter and shook her head while the Cerebral Assassin merely shrugged.

"He was weak," he said and picked up the sledgehammer from beside his partner in crime, "And now to finish what he started," he said and raised the sledgehammer high above his head and brought it down on Lita. Everyone gasped as the sledgehammer splintered in The Game's hands.

"What's happening?" Hunter said as the sledgehammer disintegrated between his fingers.

"Didn't you hear me demon? I said, "No weapon" that means, no knife, no gun, no missile, no weapon at all formed against me shall prosper! I bind you in the name of God and His Son Jesus Christ who died so that we may have eternal life. Go now and come back here no more!" Lita cried holding onto Hunter's wrists lowering him to his knees and all the way to his back. She finally let go when the house stopped shaking and turned to Melina who ran over to her with her Tallit and handbag.

"He's alright now but I've got one more demon to vanquish before you can finish up okay?" she said and Melina nodded.

"Whatever you say Amy," she said and Lita walked over to Shawn Michaels' still body and knelt down beside him. Melina handed Lita her prayer cloth and she wrapped it around herself for it was she who needed the prayer the most. Melina gave Lita her bag and Lita took out a vile of oil and opened it then poured the oil over Shawn's bleeding head and began to pray:

"Isaiah 10:27 says "It shall come to pass in that day that his burden will be taken away, and his yoke from your neck, and the yoke will be destroyed because of the anointing oil." In the name of Jesus Christ I break the yoke around your neck and release the spirit of the Anointing in your life,"

The oil glistened over Shawn Michaels' face and everyone came forward to see what appeared to be a man coming back to life. Shawn sat up and saw a woman wrapped it a Tallit kneeling beside him and Triple H sleeping on the ground with Stephanie beside him. There were also a band of WWE Superstars rallying around him and he wasn't quite sure what was going on but he could tell from the broken glass and oil over his head that he had missed something very unusual. He turned to the woman next to him who bore a striking resemblance to Lita.

"Did you pray for me?" he asked her hopefully, "Because I think I did something really bad,"

Lita smiled warmly and touched HBK on the shoulder, "Your sins are forgiven Shawn Michaels you have been saved by the grace of God,"

Shawn sighed thankfully, "Man that's a relief, thank you angel," he said and reached out to shake Lita's hand.

"Actually it's Anointed Amy," Shelton corrected him and HBK narrowed his eyes looking closely at Lita.

"Lita?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes and Hunter, Stephanie, Chris Jericho, The Rock, Shelton, Nitro, Edge, Carlito, Melina and Trish," Lita added humorously.

"And I believe there's baby upstairs," Melina added wrapping her arms around Shawn who leaned back into her arms.

"Oh that's nice, man I'm tired," Shawn said relaxing his head against Melina's chest.

"Hey now you healed him already!" Nitro complained.

"I know I just always wanted to do this," she said and Shawn remembered where he was and jumped up.

"Oh boy I can't do that Melina not with you, I'm sure you guys are great party animals but I have to go home to my wife, so goodbye!" Shawn said heading towards the door.

"Sit down Heartbreak it's 3 in the morning," Stephanie commanded.

"Yeah we're all flying out tomorrow you can leave with us," Jericho said motioning to himself and The Rock with a yawn.

"You three guys in one airport, I don't think there's gonna be enough room," Shelton said and Shawn wrestled him to the ground.

"Hey I said it's 3 in the morning, knock it off!" Stephanie yelled unamused.

"Man that's one match I'd love to see," The Rock said as HBK and Shelton tumbled back and forth on the ground while Jericho fell asleep on his shoulder.

"It happened already," Stephanie said sitting between Shelton and Shawn rolling her eyes as they tried to get to each other across her.

"There is one match the Heartbreak Kid hasn't had yet," Shawn said looking up from a headlock on Shelton across Stephanie's lap at The Rock.

"Forget it Mr. Super-kick one of those is enough for one lifetime thank you very much," The Rock replied taking a blanket and stretching out on the couch covering himself and Jericho.

"Is Hunter alright Lita? I'd get to him if I could," Stephanie asked the Diva sitting at peace with herself with her legs crossed under her prayer cloth while Shawn and Shelton fell asleep on Stephanie's lap.

"Aw look two Momma's boys and a new Momma," Randy Orton said teasingly going slowly to sleep himself, eventually he passed out on Edge, who was alseep on Carlito who was cradling Trish Stratus but she put a sleeping Nitro in her place and walked over to Lita.

"He's gonna be fine," Lita replied as Stephanie went back over to Hunter and fell asleep right there on the floor next to him. She looked over at all the Superstars who were now soundly asleep, "We're all going to be fine," she said as Trish and Melina pulled up to her under the prayer cloth, "Now we'll sleep all nite," she said and the three Divas fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Carlito squeezed Nitro's waist and woke suddenly startled by the unfamiliar muscular feel of her skin.

"Hey you're not Trish!" he said to Nitro who looked at him with one eye open.

"And you're not Melina!" Nitro said back.

"Hey you guys shut up!" Edge said to both of them, "Hey where's Lita?" he said, then they all turned to see the three women sleeping soundly underneath the prayer cloth. All at once their boyfriends watching jealously finally made the decision to join them, thanking the Lord that their girlfriends were alright and their nightmarish experience in Connecticut was over.


	13. Coming Clean

Title: The Adventures of ATM and SUCK IT!

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus, Melina, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton, DX, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Chris Jericho  
Summary: DX antics or demonic destruction? The angelic trio of ATM tries to figure out what's up with Shawn and Hunter.

_Author's Note: Not all heroes wear capes or shoot stuff out of their wrists._

Thirteen - Coming Clean

The House of Blues, L.A:

Trish and Jericho were throwing peanuts into each other's mouths by the bar with Trish getting more in then Jericho.

"What's up Chris you're totally off," Trish complained taking a peanut out of her eye.

"I know I just can't believe it," he said shaking his head, "I mean I was brainwashed by a demon possessing Hunter and tried to kill The Rock and you've been . . . what was it again?" Jericho said and Trish rolled her eyes wishing that Carlito would come over and rescue her from Jericho.

"Hey Trish I'm talking to you," Jericho complained.

"Yeah you've been talking to me for the millionth time about the same thing," she said.

"I'm sorry Trish but it's so hard to believe," Jericho explained.

"Why because God could never use me to do His work here on Earth?" Trish replied and Jericho looked down, "Don't answer that," Trish said and got up to find Carlito. Jericho sighed and thought of a way to apologize when Hunter took Trish's place by the bar.

"Two cranberry shooters," he said and Jericho shook his head saying he didn't drink but Hunter wouldn't hear it.

"I think I upset Trish," Jericho said and Hunter smirked.

"You should be used to seeing women walk away from you by now Chris," Hunter quipped and Jericho gave a fake laugh.

"Now it's my turn to walk away," he said getting off his stool but Hunter stopped him.

"Chris listen, believe me when I say I don't remember what happened over the past few days but from what Stephanie told me it was pretty bad and if it wasn't for Trish, Lita and Melina, it could have been a whole lot worse," he said and Chris sat back down and listened intently. Hunter relaxed back onto the stool and leaned over the bar, "Now if you're too pig-headed to understand the gravity of what happened and give Trish absolutely no credit for saving you from a long ass jail sentence then I would say that your feelings towards her are extremely out of whack,"

Chris looked down and pulled his hair out of his face and Hunter pointed to his drink, "Drink up I've got more stuff to get off my chest," he said and gulped down the last of his shooter before signally the waiter for more, "Ever since you came to the Fed I've been jealous of you, your talent your ambition and mostly your way with Stephanie. From what I've been told that jealousy was strong enough for a demon to possess me and nearly destroy your life and I don't wanna be responsible for putting one of the most talented men the WWE has ever known into the pen, plus if I wanted that I certainly wouldn't need no demon to do it," he said and Chris started to laugh.

"You know I have a fondness for Stephanie but I think she's done pretty well for herself, she doesn't need me anymore," Chris said and Hunter raised his eyebrow suspiciously and Chris nodded, "Yeah we were close for a long time and yeah I could have been her baby's daddy, who knows maybe I am,"

"Hey-hey, I'm tryin' a be real civil about this don't turn this friendly conversation into an all-nite brawl Chris," Hunter said with a warning tone to his voice and Chris waved him off.

"Alright alright listen Trips my priorities are elsewhere and after everything I've seen this week including seeing Stephanie put herself in danger to save The Rock's life, I think we're all where we should be with each other," Chris said.

"On opposite sides of the country?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly," Chris replied and they both laughed.

"She really did that?" Trips said in disbelief and Chris nodded, "Maybe I'm talking to the wrong guy," Trips said rubbing his chin thoughtfully looking over at The Rock who waved at him and he waved back insincerely and Chris shook his head.

"Hey Jealous H. Helmsley," he said and Hunter turned his attention back to him noticing that he had his shot glass raised, "I wanna toast you on your beautiful baby girl and your marriage to the that girl they call Stephanie Marie McMahon, I wish you all the best Hunter out of the ring and inside the ring. Cheers,"

Hunter smiled and they clinked their glasses together and downed their drinks.

"Hey what's up with you upsetting Trish you Canadian bastard?" The Rock said coming over abruptly.

"I gotta go apologize, later Trips," Jericho said getting up off of the stool.

"You damn right you better apologize after what she did for you," The Rock said as Jericho made his way over to where Trish was talking with Carlito, Lita, Melina, Edge, Nitro and, Shelton. The Rock signaled the barman for some water and Hunter frowned, "I gotta replenish my fluids don't you know that stuff dries you out?" he said pointed to Triple H's shooters and Trips raised his eyebrow at the mention of the word "fluids" from The Rock, "I don't know what Jericho was thinking, you possess a girl's body, she saves your life then you cuss her out what the Hell's that dude's problem? Jackass," The Rock snapped.

"What the Hell did I miss?" The Game said to himself.

"Hey Hunt how's HBK?" The Rock asked picking up his water and nodding thank you to the barman.

"He's fine chilling at home with the wife and kids, he can't remember a thing either," Trips answered.

"Good thing too after the way Lita was rubbing up and down on him," The Rock said and the shot Hunter just knocked back went flying out of his mouth and onto the barman who didn't look to happy with The Game.

"Sorry dude, can I have another one of those?" Trips asked and the barman turned away totally P O'd.

"Try to remember Trips," The Rock said amused, "her flicking her hair back, wrapping her arms around him so seductively -"

"Stupid brain remember, remember!" Trips said frantically massaging his head and The Rock shrugged.

"I guess God wants to protect Shawn's reputation," The Rock said.

"Protect Shawn my ass, here look at this," The Game said pulling something out of his jeans pocket and The Rock turned his nose up in disgust.

"No Trips really I'm a happily married man," he said putting his hands up in protest.

"Don't flatter yourself just read this," Hunter said and handed The Rock a letter which The Rock read aloud.

"_Dear Lita, _

_Please know that I have always had the most respect for you and what you do in the ring. I know the past two years haven't exactly been the kindest to you and I know Vince has capitalized on what should have been a private affair between three good friends. __I wanted to talk to you but I was afraid to, I'm not good at talking to women – ask Marty Jennetty, ask Kev (don't ask Trips he has a tendency to let his imagination run away from him) but I get real nervous and I didn't want anything to get misinterpreted by the guys and the gals in the back. Who would've thunk that the Lord would provide me with the perfect opportunity to confront the way I feel about you that day on the set for the shooting of the SummerSlam promo? I realized then that I was letting what other people thought determine my attitude towards you and God doesn't work that way. Trips told me that you admire me and well, I just wanted you to know that I admire you too and I hope we can be friends in the future. Take care of yourself Lita and God bless you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shawn Michaels._

_P.S I want to screw your brains out! Come to my hotel room after RAW and this time I won't tremble!"_

Lita looked up at Trips after reading the letter and shook her head along with everyone else.

"Nice try," she said and Trips shrugged.

"I tried," he said and The Rock looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you think she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you and Shawn's handwriting?" he asked bewildered and everyone started to laugh.

"And Hunter the letter's typed, only the last bit is written in pen," Trish added and everyone laughed even harder.

"It could have been a last minute addendum," Hunter said trying to justify the letter.

"What you trying to break up your best friend's marriage?" Jericho asked disgusted.

"No, I just think it would be a really hot storyline. Can you imagine the ratings?" Hunter said excited.

"No but can you imagine the beatings I'm gonna lay down on you for insulting my girlfriend in public with this stupid letter?" Edge said offended.

"Actually Edge I'm glad he read it," Lita said getting everyone's attention, "there's been a lot of tension between me and Shawn ever since the whole "You screwed Matt!" thing and I think it kind of came to a head at the SummerSlam promo shooting. All my feelings towards him nearly cost Randy his life, now I know that he had feelings too, feelings of respect, I can finally close the lid on it and go back to being cool with him, understand?" she asked Edge.

"Totally," Edge said, "I'm cool with Shawn, he put me over at the Rumble last year, as long as you're cool Lita I'm cool," he said and kissed Lita on her head.

"And speaking of cool, Trish," Chris Jericho said stepping forward to Trish, "I'm sorry I offended you, I didn't realize how close I came to losing everything and if it wasn't for you I would have lost everything. I'm sorry," he said and Trish gave her virgin colada to Carlito while she hugged Jericho.

"I know you're sorry I just wanted to hear it," she said and Jericho hugged her back warmly.

"Everyone give it up for the greatest women's champion of all time!" he said raising her hand high in the air so everybody could see her. He pulled her up onto the stage and took the microphone down and everyone applauded at the sight of the blond on the stage. She waved at Carlito and blew him a kiss and he blew her one back.

"Now that was not cool," The Rock said and Carlito ignored him proudly.

"Get over it Rocky," he replied looking at his girlfriend fondly, "She's my girlfriend now,"

"Now I don't know if you guys are aware but Trish will be retiring from the ring in a month and I, in typical WWE Management style, just wanted to wish Trish Stratus all the best in all her future endeavors," Chris said and the applause increased alongside chants of "Thank you Trish!" The blond tried to pull back her tears but when she saw the look on Carlito's face she couldn't do it and she let them fall freely.

Meanwhile in the men's bathroom:

"I just found him like this on the floor," said a woman to Melina who was crouched over a still body with a pallid face and several puncture wounds in his arm.

"Okay darling don't worry everything's gonna be alright," Melina said to the woman as Nitro and Shelton comforted her with a smile leaving the woman confused. Melina leaned over the young man and pressed her fingers onto his puncture wounds.

"By his stripes you are healed," she said and squeezed his arm tightly, "By the power of the Holy Spirit I pronounce healing on your body now of all disease in the name of Jesus Christ, now rise!"

The young man's eyes opened and he sat up and looked at Melina.

"What happened to me?" he asked and Melina smiled at him.

"You were just healed in the name of Jesus Christ," she said and the guy frowned at her.

"Are you shitting me?" he said.

"No she's not shitting you," his girlfriend said joyfully and reached out and pulled on his arm to show him how his puncture wounds had miraculously disappeared. A look of joy came over his face and he hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"Thank you for saving my life," he said to Melina squeezing her hand.

"Just give Him all the glory and don't waste your life on death," Melina said smiling back and the young man nodded. Nitro and Shelton looked on in amazement and in gratitude that the last week had not been a dream.

"I guess the adventures aren't over yet," Shelton said to Nitro, "aren't you glad you didn't stop praying now?" Nitro nodded adamantly.

"Without a doubt Shelton, without a doubt," he said.

_**The ATM Creed:**_

_For Zion's sake I will not hold My peace,_

_And for Jerusalem's sake I will not rest,_

_Until her righteousness goes forth as brightness,_

_And her salvation as a lamp that burns._

_The Gentiles shall see your righteousness,_

_And all kings your glory,_

_You shall be called by a new name,_

_Which the mouth of the Lord will name._

_You shall also be a crown of glory_

_In the hand of the Lord,_

_And a royal diadem_

_In the hand of your God._

_Isaiah 62:1-4_

Join us next time for more adventures with Anointed Amy, The Truth:Trish Stratus and Melina the Miraculous!

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you to all my readers, especially HuntersAngelJacky, I love ZigZag and LCHime. God bless and stay tuned for more adventures of ATM!


End file.
